Power Rangers: Quasar Legacy
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The children of the Quasar rangers take up the mantel of there parents and face new foes. and adventures. but with secrets past hidden all around them can they make it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my ranger faithful I'm back with the whole new generation of Rangers. As stated in the season two story arch this new generation of rangers are the kids of my original team. And yes the cast of the new team is still as listed on my page just picture the older ones as teens or In the cases of Zendaya, Bella , and Ciara as the ages they were when I cast them a few years ago. As the ranger suits of this generation I originally wanted to use a modified version of the Mega Force suits. But I've decided to go with a combination of the Jaeger pilot suits from** _ **Pacific Rim**_ **structure wise with the helmets having the visors blacked out, and color construction wise like the Mega Force suits. Meaning each ranger's individual on the top half helmet boots and gloves with a gold winged Q symbol on each ranger's chest. And white on the bottom half. As for zords I'll get to them when they are needed. Now as for the rest of the cast meaning the retired rangers here they go**

 **Michael Jai White as David Aden Hawk**

 **Elizabeth Banks as Austina "Stina" Hawk**

 **Paula Patton as Lyra Hawk**

 **Grace Park as Julie "Jewels" Hawk**

 **Natasha Lyonne as Creed Jericho**

 **Daniel Dae Kim as Kal Hawk**

 **Trish Stratus as Sunset Parker – Hawk**

 **Persia White as Maxine Paige**

 **Mariska Hargetey as Talia Hawk (picture her with gray hair )**

 **Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Heart**

 **Daniela Sea as Shane Parker (she's played a trans person before)**

 **Gail Kim as Troia Parker**

 **Jessica Alba as Tracie Darring Hawk**

 **Now as for any new characters I'll cast them as time goes and I introduce them. As for time frame this takes place a few years after the last months and will start off in a bit of an alternate time line than the one stemming from season two onward and in order for that to work. You have to know that one Creed was always going to become the Phantom Ranger and end up with Selena just under different circumstances. Two the fact that Erica traveled back in time to the middle of season one merely sped up things. Three when the rangers traveled back to their time they'd change things slightly but just enough that the retired rangers remember Creed saying EJ gave her the powers and also thanks to spell at the end of the future ranger arch Creed thinks that's what happened. Also the story will make a time jump in this chapter so let's go.**

* * *

 **New Kids On The Block PT 1:**

 **The Power Chamber:**

David stood alongside his siblings wife and mother and step mother as he looked across at the seven newly minted rangers along with the surviving memebers of his team. "Seven are now the carriers of a great legecy. A legacy that has gone on for decades and will continue for such as one generation passes to the next. By donning those suits you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," he said pausing and looking a his daughter wearing his former ranger colors. "But you've made us all very proud," he said before he and Lyra hugged Lexi the other retired rangers doing the same.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a female voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing what looked to be a revamped version of Sala's leather outfit.

"Kit what are you doing in that outfit," Creed said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought it'd be a new look seeing as we're not good enough to be rangers teach," Kit said. "Isn't that Mel."

"That's right," said a young woman walking in wearing the Dark Titan armor.

"The Dark Titan power how did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," David goraned as he and the other retired Rangers were knocked back by a blast by the Dark titan.

"Nevermind how I got it old man just know that I have it and will use it to destroy your precious new rangers starting with Lexi!," Mel said sending a powerful blast of energy towards the new silver ranger

"ERRRRR NO!," Lyra growled taking the brunt of the blast and becoming engulfed in flames.

"LY!," David yelled running over to his wife's burning body.

"MOM!," Lexi said joining her father

"You little bitches!," Max said charging at them only to be knocked back by bolt of psychokenitic energy from Kit.

"Not so fast gypsy," Kit said before hitting Troia with a fireball. "Always too headstrong Troi."

"Ahhhh!," Troia screamed rolling trying to put the flames out.

"AHHH ME AND YOU KIT LETS GO," Erica said donning her helmet and drawing her weapon.

"I would like to EJ but if all goes well you won't exist soon," Kit said as she waved her hand opening a portal. " bye bye," she said before she and Mel jumped into the portal and the fires that were burning Troia and Lyra stopped.

David and Lexi held Lyra's brunt disfigured body in their arms tears running down their faces. "Ly come on baby heal," David said gripping her hand.

"Yeah mom use your powers," Lexi said gripping her other hand.

"H,healing factor n, n, not, worrrrr, working ugghhhhhhhh... Crixus," Lyra said straining to gather air through her brunt lungs. She then looked up into her daughter's crying eyes and reached up and wiped her tears away. "I'm hgggggggggghhhhh... I'm...hugghhhhhhhhh...proud of you," she said.

"Save your strength mom," Lexi said gripping tightly to her mothers hand.

Lyra then looked over at David gripping his hand pulling him close. "Don't let her...ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...don't let her uggggggggggggh," she gasped before the life left her body.

"Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, LYRA!," David screamed with a fury.

"Umm uncle Dave mom we've got a problem," Talia said from the computer.

"What is it," David said still weeping and holding Lyra's body in his arms.

"I'm reading a temporal disturbance Kit and Mel went back in time!," Talia said as her mother joined her.

"Where!?," David asked.

"It looks like OH MY GOD! Before we graduated highschool before the crisis!," Tracie said . "Dave if they attack before we're ready we're...,"

"I know Trace," David said already knowing what his next move needed to be. "Can we follow them ?"

"I only have enough juice to get one person back," Tracie said, "My time travel tech isn't quite ready yet for large transfer."

"I'll go," EJ said.

"Erica no!," Shane said.

"Dad this is my team I'm the leader I'm going" E J said getting a sigh of agreement from her father "Are we ready aunt T ?"

"Almost I just have to lock onto Kit and Mel's time signature," Tracie said.

"No send her back further before EJ died if they can monkey with time we can too," David said grabbing a tiny flash drive and placing it in his niece's hand "Find Billy Cranston show him this then find Creed and give her the Phantom ruby ok."

"Understood unc," EJ said.

"Portal's opening in five four three two...," Tracie said opening the time portal. "Here two temporal time vortex chips use them to get back but use one before if you have too now go!," she said.

EJ took one last look at her family and team then dove into the portal.

* * *

 **A Year & A Half Later :**

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," EJ said slamming her helment against the wall as she and the rest of the rangers entered the command center after a long battle with Kit and Mel's forces.

"Damage report Talia," Lexi said taking off her own helmet.

"Zords will be down for at least a week or two," Talia said.

"SHIT!," EJ said.

"Language Erica," David said as he Creed and Tracie walked down from the upper level of the Command center along with Rourke.

" Yeah no need for that," Tracie said.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after battles," Creed said.

"Look mom Dave its like this we need a new ranger or two," Myers said.

"Yeah back in your day there were nine of you plus grandma Kim's special forces team and all your allies to help," said Sammie the adopted son of Sunset and Kal. "Not to mention you wern't fighting enimies that knew your every move because they grew up with you."

"Sammie and Myers are right we need new blood," Mercy said.

"Or at least let Rourke suit up," Talia said.

"Talia we've been over this as much we all love Rourke she's to unreliable in the field," Tracie said.

" _I am so reliable,_ " Rourke said telepathically to Talia.

"I know," Talia said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we friends family you can't just put someone on time like this the chemistry has to be right," David said. "Now go get some rest tomorrow's the first day of school,"

"Fine dad," Lexi said with a frustrated sigh

* * *

 **Angel Grove High:**

The then blonde girl with glasses tripped as she made her way through the hall falling and dropping her tablet and books. "Fuck!," she cursed as she started picking her stuff up as none of the other busy students helped her.

"Let me help," the blonde looked up seeing a asian girl with bleach blonde hair in a long poneytail with ruby red highlights. Dressed in shiny metalic silver skinny jeans a tranlucent sleevless motorcyle vest and American flag crop top and sandals kneeling down to help her.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to find my locker guess I tripped. My name's Rae Tamsyn by the way," the girl said as she and the Asian picked themselves up.

"Erica Jayden Parker, but everyone just calls me EJ," EJ said formally introducing herself. "So you're new here?"

"Yeah transferred from North Carloina and can't find my locker," Rae said.

"Let me help do you see the slip the office gave you," EJ asked. Rae gave her the slip and EJ said, " Oh cool you're right by me come on," and began walking down the hall. "So North Carolina hunh why move all the way to Cali?"

"My dad's job at first I was pissed but then when I found out I was moving to Angel Grove I was like yes ranger central!," Rae said.

"So you like the power rangers?," EJ asked as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"Yes I'm a total Ranger fangirl I have all the posters copies of the articals going back to the 90s action figures T-shirts. I even have a piece of Rita's staff," Rae said with a child like smile on her face as she punched in the code on her locker. "But you growing up here you probally know more about the rangers than I do."

"You have no idea anyway what do you have first period?," EJ asked her seemingly new found friend.

"Art you?," Rae asked.

"History but I have chemistry second period and you can find my table at lunch I eat outside in the quad," EJ said.

"Cool see you later," Rae said walking away and stopping, "Umm the art room ?"

"Go to the end of the hall down the steps and to the left two doors down?," EJ said.

"Thanks see you later," Rae said walking off.

* * *

 **Somewhere near downtown Angel Grove:**

The tanskinned young girl walked bewildered down the street a street that seemed familiar to her. Had she been here before? She wasn't sure. In fact she wasn't sure of anything in her life or about who she was or who her parents were or if she had parents. All she knew was that she had woken up in a hospital with no memory of how she got there. All she knew was she needed to be here in Angel Grove a place she'd been drifting towards a for a year and a half and to the shop she was walking towards. So she walked towards it.

"Mom I've been working in this shop since I was nine. I can handle the books and orders," David said as he looked over the spread sheets.

"Yes except the time you decided to play rockstar with Julie, and where is your sister in-law anyway," Talia said.

"She's at Kal and Sunset's getting lunch," David said. "Now tell me something old woman why can't you just enjoy your golden years like most women your age and let me run the place?"

"Because I'm not like most women my age son and you have a customer," Talia said.

"What...Oh hey didn't see you," David said turning his attention to the tan girl with long curly black hair to her shoulders. Dressed in ripped jeans and a green V-neck under an old ripped faded hooded jean jacket and well worn Chuck Taylors. With an old army backpack on her shoulder "Anything I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah I'm here about the apartment you have for rent," the young woman said. "My name's Jett, Jett Ford,"she said.

"Jett my name is David Hawk and we do have an apartment for rent but I'm not in the habbit of renting to runaways," David said.

"I'm no runaway I'm oprhan I've been on my own for as long as I can remember," Jett said honestly.

"Well in that case we can make an exception," Talia said, "I hope this doesn't sound strange but I get a familiar sense about you."

"Its strange I was thinking same about you two,"Jett said, "what'd you say your name was ?"

"Talia," Talia said shakeing Jett's hand and feeling a strange kinship with this new young woman. Almost as if she'd known her for years. "Come on I'll show you the place its right up here," she said leading the girl upstairs.

"I'm back brother inlaw," Julie said announcing herself as she walked in. "Where's mom?"

"Showing the place to the new tenent," David said opening the bag and pulling out his buffalo chicken and bacon salad.

"New tenent? Wow strange," Julie said pulling out her turkey burger and sweet potato fries.

"Yeah I mean Stina and Max living at the beach Max teaching Stina an ad Exec. Creed running a garage, Shane having his salon," David said pouring dressing on his salad.

"Troia running a dance studio Kal and Sunset running the station the kids in highschool Tracie surgeon and working at NASADA. You and I ex rockstars running the shop Lyra and Sel... sorry Dave" Julie said regretting bringing up her decessed sister inlaw and deceassed surrogate sister.

"Its ok Jewels," David said, "we've come a long way and Ly and I had a lot of great years together I miss her everyday but there are things I can't change and I accept them."

"The place looks great and its furnished which is good," Jett said as she and Talia walked back down to the shop. "But about the rent see I kinda don't have a job right now," she said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"You ever work a cash register?," Julie asked.

"Yeah Jewels I can," Jett said.

"How'd you know my name," Julie asked her.

"I just guess you look like a Jewels," Jett said.

"Anyway as long you can do that and stock a few shelves I'm sure we can work out a rent arrangement, right Dave," Julie said.

"Yeah we can do that," David said.

"Great when do I move in ," Jett said.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Highschool:**

"Rae over here," EJ said waving her new friend over to the table.

"Glad I found you," Rae said bringing her trey over to the table. "care to introduce me"

"Of course guys this is Rae Tasmyn. Rae Tasmyn this is my boy Myers and his boyfriend my cousin Sammie. This beauty in the cheetah tank is my other cousin Lexi beside her are our cousins the twins Mercy and Tamra the little one is our little cousin Talia the other and the one beside her is her foster sister Rourke," EJ said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet ya'll ," Rae said sitting at the table. "So um Talia aren't you a little young for highschool?"

"Yeah I have a genius IQ," Talia said, "oh and don't get freaked if Rourke doesn't talk to you she's a mute and she only signs to people she knows."

"Ok and you to are twins?"Rae asked turning her attention to Mercy and Tamra.

"Yeah one of our mom's is black at least half," Mercy said.

"The other is white. But I'm older," Tamra said

"Only by twelve minutes you goof," Mercy said

"Ok so how are you all related," she asked confused bit by the multiethnic group of realitives.

"Well my uncle Shane is married to EJ's mom Troia. My mom is married to Troia's brother Kal. Lexi's dad is Troia's big brother and her mom was one of the twins mom's and there other mom is David's sister one of Talia and Rourke's mom's is also David's sister. And their other mom is my sweet handsome Myer's aunt in a way. But enough about us I love the accent and the look doll. Where you from what are you about?"

"Well I'm from Charlotte my dad moved here for a NASADA gig and I'm a major major power rangers fan ," Rae said.

"Oh really," Lexi said sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah totally look it!," Rae said pulling out her tablet, and showing the group. "This is my collection," she said scrolling through her photos proudly.

"Whoa is that a lightspeed rescue jacket?," Talia said.

"Yeah I also have a timeforce jumpsuit and one of the wild force jackets and I even think I know who some of the rangers are not just the ones that are public knowledge," Rae said.

"Really that's cool," Myers said.

"Look I know you probally think I'm nuts and I get it. Truth is I don't have a lot of friends back home pretty much none because of my obsession," Rae said feeling a bit self concious.

"Well now you seven right fam," EJ said.

"Right and just so you know since were friends I'm going to be borrowing all your cute clothes," Sammie said.

"And by borrwing he means stealing that's my scarff you're wearing as a belt Sammie," Lexi said.

"And my earrings," the twins said in unison

"I can't help your stuff looks better on me," Sammie said running a hand through his hair.

"You're such a girl sometimes bae," Myers said.

"And you love it," Sammie said before kissing his boyfriend.

"Yeah they do this a lot," EJ said seeing Rae seemingly taken a back by the display of affection. "If they wern't like brothers to me I'd think this was hot,"

"Well they ain't my brothers and I do," Rae said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Mel and Kit's lair:**

"So seems our friends are enjoying the first day of school," Kit said tossing a fireball around in her hands.

"Yes why don't we make it a bit less enjoyable," Mel said. "Madrox come forth!," she said gesturing with her hand and making an blue skinned elf like creature dressed like a post appaclyptic musketeer in a bright red and black sleeveless armored jacket what appeared to be black leather tights. With a long pointed tail coming out of the back, and holding a what looked like a combination of a rapear and broad sword.

"Nice our best swordsman next to me of course," Kit said, "he'll do well Mel."

"Lets hope. Madrox go with Kit and destroy the rangers and if you're sucessful I will reward you with the rank of generel," Mel said.

"It will be an honor mistress titan," Madrox said with a bow.

* * *

 **Angel Grove High:**

"So Rae need a ride home I'm sure you can fit on the back of my bike or you can squeeze in with the girls in Lexi's jeep," EJ said as the group of eight walked of the school.

"No my dad is picking me up an...," Rae said just as a flash of light exloded in front of her and the others . When the light faded she found herself face to face with Madrox Kitt and the army of drones.

"Hello guys how was school," Kitt said in a smugg sarcastic tone.

"Uhh guys are those," Rae asked trembling a bit,

"Yeah whole pack of trouble," EJ said.

 **To be continued...,**

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks so begins the new era of rangers. Hope you enjoyed it. Well until next time peace love SDR out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up peeps its me SDR back with another chapter of our new era of rangers and I have some cast updates playing the part of Rae Tamsyn will be Olivia Scriven from Degrassi and Playing the part of Mel will be Logan Browning. And Jett will be played by Jessica Parker Kennedy from Black Sails yes I know she's older than me but she looks younger so I cast her as such. As for zords you'll see them soon enough as well as some other surpries so now in the words of some greats. Back to action**

* * *

 **New Kids On The Block PT 2**

"Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Kit said.

"Rae stay back and run when we...," EJ said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae screamed charging into the drones and attacking them. Stunning her new friends as she had negeclted to tell them she had studied martial arts.

"Well that was unexpected," Lexie said her eyes glowing silver,

"Yeah," EJ said her eyes glowing red " Everyone spread out Lex Kitt and the Nightcrawler look alike are ours!,"

"Right," the others save for Rourke said as they dove into action using their civialin powers.

"Time for a little twin magic Tam," Merci said generating a pink forcefilled with her hands.

"Yeah Merci," Tamra said generating a concusive burst of yellow energy with hers. The two twins then slapped hands, they then in a dragon ball Z like fashion fired a combined blast at group of drones tossing them every which way.

" Ready baby," Sammie said readying what looked to be blue tented bolts of lightening concentrated into ball barings between his fingertips.

"For you always baby," Myers said generating few micro blackholes between his fingertips much like his boyfriend the two then threw the barrings making the drones they were facing nothing but vaper.

Meanwhile Talia the youngest of the rangers was punching her way through some drones. Using her superstrength she had inherited from her mother Tracie while Rourke was using her abilities as a witch to incenerate the drones.

"You know it must be nice not having to punch your way through things Rourke," Talia said sarcastically

" _You don't have to be so rude about it Tal,"_ Rourke said telpathically

Elsewhere Lexi using her cat like abilites and her energy powers she'd inherited form her parents was fighting alongside EJ who was using both the enhanced agility and diamond hard skin she'd inherited from her parents to take on Kitt and Madrox

"Good work at accomplishing nothing Lexi your mom would be so proud," Kitt said as she used her telekentic ability to toss the silver ranger into a wall "Now to make sure your mom sees you" she said preparing for a killing blow

"ERRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!," growled a figure as she tackled Kitt to the ground. "Are you ok," said the figure as she helped Lexi up

"Mom? ," Lexi asked as through hazy eyes she looked up at the figure wearing something that looked simmular to her mothers Lynx costume except the mask covering her whole face

" You're ok," the figure said before darting back into the fray

"Is that the best you got ranger," Madrox said swinging his sword at the red ranger as she preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No but this is," EJ said drawing her morpher, "Lets ranger up guys!,"

"QUASAR STORM LEGACY FORM!," the seven rangers said as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"Really you think morphing is gonna make a difference," Kitt said.

"No but I will," Rae said standing beside the rangers ready to fight "you got beef with the rangers you got beef with me!"

"And me said the masked figure," said the masked figure.

"So you have new friends and the upper hand for now," Kitt said before waving her hand and vanishing.

"Power Down !," EJ said as she and rest of the rangers demorphed. "Rae that was stupid and reckless and I appreciate it," she said to her new friend

"Really," Rae said trying to sound not too surprised by the compliment

"Yeah in fact I think we found our new Ranger," Lexi said, "Maybe two if you're...," she said turnning to see the masked woman had gone "she's gone"

"Damn it!," Sammie said.

"I know Sam its weird she just vanished ,"

"No I broke two of my nails," Sammie said voicing his disgust.

"Anyway lets get Rae back to the power chamber," EJ said.

* * *

 **Mel's Lair:**

"You failed because you were caught off guard by a normal girl and a woman in a mask!," Mel said fumeing with rage.

"They we're unexpected Mel," Kitt said, "The girl was an excellent fighter so was the masked woman she faught like Lyra," she said her mind confused by the masked woman and her pride hurt by the blonde girl.

"Lyra is dead Kitt and so should be that bitch daughter of her's!," Mel said her anger peaking and making the walls shake. But her mind quickly coming to an idea. "This new girl and the one in the mask you said they were good fighters?"

"Yes the blonde one particularly held her own against the drones," Madrox said, "it was most impressive my titan"

Mel began to contemplate David's thought process decided to go ahead with the plot forming in her mind. "Very well, you will bring the girl to me and if she is as good in combat as you say she could be an asscet," Mel said her eyes getting a wicked glow about them.

* * *

 **The Power Chamber:**

"Absoluetly not!," David yelled he'd been arguing with the team of rangers for sevreal minutes about adding Rae to the team being adement about not adding her

"Dad you're being unreasonable," Lexi said, "Rae is a good fighter she proved she'd make a good ranger today!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that its just a little too convenient she shows up and helps just when you're looking for a new teammate," David said.

"Uncle Dave with all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose on it! Right Creed aunt T," EJ said

"Hate to break it to ya kid but your uncle has a point," Creed said

"I agree she's too much of a risk," Tracie said putting her glasses back on.

"Excuse me may I speak," Rae asked.

"Go on," David said

"I'm not evil. I'm just a girl from Charlotte whose been a fan of the rangers for as long as I could remember. I even hoped to be one and today I got a taste of it and if you let me join the team I won't let you down," Rae said.

"Rae I don't want to doubt your curage," David said "but this is a war and I must have my doubts Rourke wipe her memory,"

"DAD!," Lexi screamed.

"Just until the battle she can remember everything before the battle but nothing nothing else can your spell do that?," David said getting Rourke to sign yes.

"Unc!," EJ said out raged.

"No EJ if it'll give your uncle piece of mind I'll do it at least we'll still be friends right?," Rae said with a sigh. "Ok Rourke do it," she said with another sigh

Rourke gave a sigh of her own as she focused her magic causeing it to radiate through her hands and touched Rae's temples. The blonde then saw a million lights flash before her before going limp in the young witch's arms.

"Teleport her and your selves to the shop and see that she gets home ok," David said.

"Do whatever you want I'm gonna go find me a date," EJ said stormming out of the power chamber.

* * *

 **Mercy and Tamra's Home:**

"He's such a jerk!," Merci said flopping down on her side of the shared room.

"Agreed but he is kind of right," Tamra said mimicking her twin's actions

"I can't believe you're taking Uncle D's side. Rae would be a great ranger and you know it he's just being parnoid," Merci said.

"Paranoid but maybe he's right we really don't know Rae that well," Tamra said, "and she did come out of the blue able to fight how do we know she's not evil."

"Who gives a fuck there have been plenty of evil rangers gone good case in point auntie Sel!," Merci said.

"Auntie Sel was a victim of circumstance, you dummy," Tamra grunted throwing a pilow at her sister.

"That's it ginger snap!," Merci said tackling her sister causing a loud crash to echoe through the house.

"Your daughters are fighting again," Max said standing over the stove as Stina walked into the kitchen from the outside.

"They get good grades wanna race cars or something they're your daughters they try to rip eachothers heads off they're my daughters," Stina said placing her brifecase on the counter and pecking Max's lips before wrapping her arms around her. "What's for dinner?"

"Just some cajun spiced fried shrimp corn on the cob some saucsage jambolya, and a little of my famous scratch made cornbread on the side," Max said with a light smile.

"Ummm you haven't cooked like that in awhile not since," Stina said stopping herself knowing why her wife hadn't cooked this meal in such a long period of time.

"Since Ly passed I know," Max said with a sigh. "I just started thinking of her and Sel and said cook their favorite meal and hope that they smile," she said letting a small tear fall. "So how was the office today?"

"Good boring but good," Stina said, "makes me miss the suit," she said.

"Really you miss nearly dying every day?," Max asked.

"Beats being bored," Stina said.

"Yeah well why don't you take your bored ass upstairs and tell our kids to eat," Max said.

"Ok wildcat," Stina said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Angel Grove**

Elsewhere in the city in an apartment above a music shop it's new tenent sat looking out into the night sky. Thoughts running through her mind " _Why am I here? Why does this place? This apartment seem like I've been here a milion times before?"_ Jett asked herself. " _How did I know Julie's nickname? I've never met her before have I? Then there's David why do I feel drawn to him he's older than me but I feel so attracted to him,"_ she thought further. " _My ribs are finally starting to heal up that's good. But how am I able to heal so fast? Where did I come from ? Ah well I guess I'll go get something to eat,"_ she thought.

* * *

 **Somewhere Else in Angel Grove**

"He's such an asshole!," EJ said laying on the bed in her bra and panties. "I mean this is my team not his right!?,"

"You're right," Creed said coming from the bathroom in her underwear and laying in bed with the young girl. "But your uncle is just being your uncle," she said. "I mean ever since your aunt Lyra died he's been uneasy about trusting new people, and that protective side of him has been in overdrive.

"I know but...," EJ said getting cut off by Creed kissing her and climbing on top of her.

"Umm you're cute when you're angry," Creed said.

"Yeah how cute?," EJ asked.

"This cute," Creed said giving her young lover a deep kiss.

* * *

 **David's Home:**

Lexi sat and watched a home movie on her tablet. Watching her father teaching her to play guitar while her mother cheered her on. She then opened another file this one showing David and Lyra teaching her martial arts. A tear falling down her face. Her mind then began to drift towards the battle earlier and the woman in the mask. " _Are you_ _out there somewhere mom_?" she thought.

Meanwhile downstars in the livingroom David sat with the first photo of Lyra and himself. "I miss you kitten." he said. "Every day Lexi show's more of your spirit and mine too which makes her more than a hand full. I could use your help with that but most of all I could use you in my arms. The bed this house it feels so cold without you. But I'm trying. I love you Lyra."

* * *

 **Myers's Roof:**

"What are you thinking about?," Sammie asked as he sit on the roof top his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"Nothing in particular," Myers said, "Just wondering if my mom and aunt Lyra are still taking jabs at eachother up there."

"Probally my folks say they really hated eachother when they first met," Sammie said, "can you believe they both dated my uncle?"

"No but I guess Dave was kind of cool back in the day," Myers said, "but now."

"Now he's super strick but that's the pain mostly," Sammie said.

"Still even has to know we need a bigger team to stop Mel," Myers said.

* * *

 **Tracie And Julie's home:**

"What are you doing Eyez," Julie asked looking at her wife hard at work at her computer.

"Doing an intense background check on someone, the kids want as a new ranger, Rae Tamsyn," Tracie explained. "David had her mind wiped but the kids see potential in her so I decieded to see what I can dig up."

"And?," Julie asked.

"She's clean a ranger superfan, black belt in martial arts. Dad works at NASADA not in my division but works there. He's also widowed. But other than that nothing interesting about her but she makes good ranger stock."

"Told you," Talia said.

"Yes you did now go do your homework or something," Tracie said

"It's the first day of school there is no homework," Talia said turning to go upstairs. "Anyway I can finish a school year's worth of work in a month," she said as she disappeared upstairs.

The two women looked the spot where their daughter had been and said in unison, "She get's that attitude from you."

* * *

 **Rae's Home:**

Rae sat in her basement using her dad's equitment hard at work on what she was sure her life had been leading up to at that moment. " _I'm not sure how I'm doing this but I know it has to be done. This is my destiny,_ " she thought, " _Now for the last piece hope this works,"_ she said adding the fragment making the object glow. " _There it's a little oldschool but I'm a sucker for the classics. Now to finish the tech portion,_ " she said turning to work on her dad's computers.

* * *

 **Angel Grove High:**

"So you guys feel like hanging with Rae today?," Lexi asked as she and the others walked into the school.

"Well after your dad pretty much had us rape her mind I'd feel kind of sketchy about being buddy buddy with her," EJ said.

"Well we could remedy that situation," Merci said, "We could just tell her we're the rangers."

"Yeah and give her a morpher sure uncle Dave would love that," Tamra said sarcastically.

"He doesn't have to know this is our team he doesn't have to have a say," Myers said.

"Yeah my dad doesn't get to decide," Lexi said.

"Agreed," Talia said.

"Well I'm with the majority," Sammie said.

"Ughh this is going to be a cluster fuck," Tamra said as they all walked into the school.

 **Near Angel Grove High:**

" _Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys,"_ Rae thought as she ran towards the school. " _I just hope not sleeping last night was...ughhhhh!,"_ she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a concusive blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry blondie no school for you today," Kitt said before telporting them away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks its time to end** **it hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll be back with some zord action next time and the team formally meet Jett and well things get interesting. So till then I say may the Power Protect You All and peace love SDR OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Ranger peeps its me SDR back with chapter three. Now this chapter you'll see zords and the rangers meet Jett so lets go**

* * *

 **New Kids On The Block Pt 3**

Rae awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the blue skinned Maddrox. Confirming her analysis.

"Now Maddrox that's no way to talk to a guest," Kit said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Mel said she too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Rae my name is Mel and you already know Maddrox and Kit,"

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Dark Titan. The armor is a dead give away but I have to say it looked better on the other guy," Rae said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Mel said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my third general," she said circuling the structure Rae was bound to.

"What!?," Rae said shocked.

"Kit and Maddrox told me about the battle yesterday. You impressed them and in doing so you impressed me," Mel said continuing to circle Rae. "You're a lot like Mel and I power, promise, and skill. A want to be a ranger only to be told you're not good enough by David. I can give you, that power make you a ranger my ranger. Join us and together we'll destory them."

Rae thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

"Excellent choice but first you have to prove yourself to us," Mel said

"What do I need to do?" Rae asked.

* * *

 **Angel Grove High:**

"It's weird I haven't seen Rae all day," EJ said as she sat down to lunch with the others .

"Maybe she's sick or something," Lexi said taking a bite of her gyro.

"Or maybe Rourke's memory wipe fried her brain" Sammy said getting an olive thrown at him by the mute girl.

"Not cool Sammy," Talia said, "anyway Rourke says she gets a bad vibe about Rae."

"Like what she's evil ?," Lexi asked hoping her father wasn't right about their new friend.

" _No Lex like she's in danger,_ " Rourke said telepathically to the others

"What do you think girls," Myers asked.

"I say we swing by the shop after talk it over with Davie and Auntie Jewels," EJ said, "no offense Rourke you've been wrong before about these psychic vibes before."

"Sounds good to me," Tamra said.

"Me too," said her twin sister Merci.

"Fine by me," Lexi said.

* * *

 **The Music Shop:**

Jett was dusting the top of a shelf when she came across an old photo of three young couples in their early twenties or late teens. Looking at the photo she could tell that two of the people were her bosses and landlords David and Julie, and one of the other women was obviously Juile's wife Tracie by the way the woman had talked about her. But as she looked closer at the other three women her head began to throb and her mind flooded with images making her feel light headed and her nose bleed before she fell to the floor with a loud thud the picture in her hand

"Jett!," Julie said as she and Talia rushed to the fallen young lady.

"Are you alright child ?," Talia asked helping her up and over to a couch.

"Yeah, yeah just a little nose bleed and my neck's a little sore," Jett said.

"I'm gona get the first aid kit mom," Julie said going to the other room.

"So Jett how'd this happen?" Talia asked taking out a tissue and handing it to Jett.

"I don't know one minute I'm looking at this picture of Julie and David and then next thing I know Im on the floor," Jett explained "anyway who else is in this picture. I recognize Julie and Dave and I'm guessing the girl sitting on her lap is Tracie," she said.

"You'd guess right that is my youngest daughter," Talia said. "This picture had to be their secnd year in college during Night Waves I believe. See the blonde that's David's best friend Creed you'll probally see her around. Now the girl with her is Selena her wife we lost her a few years back cancer," she said getting sad at the memory of Selena "the other is David's wife Lyra."

"I didn't know David was married," Jett said surprisingly struck by the news.

"He's widowed now," Talia said becoming more sadden at the loss of her daughter in-law, and turning her face away from the young lady.

"I'm sorry," Jett said, "If you don't mind me asking how'd she go?"

"A terrblie car accident a year ago," Talia lied, "she died in his arms in front him and their daughter," she said truthfully just as Julie came back with an ice pack.

"Here put this on your neck," Julie said just as the door burst all three women jump to attention

"Mom we need to...Uh mom grandma whose's this?," asked the younger Talia apon seeing Jett.

"Kids this is our new tenet and employ Jett Ford," Julie said, "Jett this is my daughter Talia and my foster daughter Rourke. My nieces Tamara, Merci, EJ and...,"

"Lexi," Jett said shaking hands with the caramel colored teen. Locking eyes with her and feeling somewhat of a connection to her. "Nice to meet you," she said

"Umm like wise," Lexi said becoming somewhat lost in the young woman's eyes. " Uh how do you know my name?,"she asked.

"Your grandma told me when were looking at the picture of your parents," Jett said, "and you must be Myers," she said shaking the hand of the long haired boy.

"Uhh yeah," Myers said.

"Hey Jett we have some family business to discuss with my aunt so if you don't mind," EJ said taking control of the situation.

"Ohh ok I was going to go lie down anyway," Jett said excuseing herself and going upstairs.

"What's going on? ," Julie asked once she was sure Jett was out of earshot.

"Rae the girl we tried to recurit was M.I.A from school today," EJ explained.

"Yeah mom and Rourke has a bad feeling about her being in danger," Talia said.

"Are you sure about this Rourke," Julie asked just as the shops transmitter sounded and the image of Mel appeared on the hidden view screen.

" _Hello rangers,"_ Mel said, " _a hole year still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy_ ," she said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want," EJ said through gritted teeth balling her fist in anger.

" _Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF,"_ Mel said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Rae

"Rae!," Lexi yelled voicing the shock and concern of the other members of the team. "What do you want Mel!?"

" _It's simple really I want you gone,"_ Mel said. " _You turn over your morphers zords tech hell even the power chamber, and swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Angel Grove quarry or I kill blondie."_

" _Don't , don't do it guys just let me go,"_ Rae said in a weak voice.

" _SILENCE!,_ " Mel said firing a stun bolt at the girl, " _You have two hours to decide,_ " she said ending her transmission.

"Jewels?," Talia said looking to her mother.

"I'm teleporting you your uncle mother and Creed to the power chamber now your grandma and I'll watch stuff here," Julie said pressing a few buttons on the hidden keyboard behind the counter. Sending the rangers and Rourke to the power chamber.

"Are you alright Julie," the elder Talia asked seeing her daughter in-law's concerned and worried face.

"How'd you do it mom? How'd you watch us walk into death everday," Julie asked.

"Faith my child faith," Talia said.

* * *

 **Mel & Kit's Lair:**

"An excellent performance Rae," Mel said unbinding the blonde with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you I pride myself on my acting," Rae said in a boastful tone.

"Pride well deserved Rae," Maddrox said.

"Yes thanks to you, your friends the rangers will walk blindly into our ambush and they'll never know what hit them," Kit said.

"That's right they'll never know," Rae said with a smile.

* * *

 **Power Chamber:**

"This is all you fault!," EJ yelled at her uncle after the team had explained and begun deleberate over their decession.

"My fault!," David replied.

"Yeah dad your fault if you hadn't been so damned paranoid Rae would've been apart of the team instead of waiting to die!," Lexi said her eyes glowing silver, "an innocent person has to die because you're too damn stubborn to let us run our own team!," she yelled shoving her father into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone young lady," David said picking himself up

"We don't have time for this!," Myers yelled.

"Myers is right and David so are Lexi and EJ," Creed said getting a slant eyed look from her best friend.

"Creed is right bro. Mom gave us full reign of our team," Tracie said honestly, "Talia how much time do you have?," she asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Talia said.

"So cousins what's the plan?," Sammy asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff or do we just let Rae die," Merci asked.

"No we save our friend kick Mel's ass and make Rae a ranger that work for you guys?," EJ asked.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Tamra said.

"Good let's go," Lexi said walking over to the teleporter area with the others.

"Lexi!," David yelled making his daughter stare at him, "we'll talk about things later now be safe and go save the world," he said before teleporting the team away.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Quarry:**

The rangers watched as Mel Kit and Rae appeared in front of them. "Rae you're ok ?!," EJ said shocked to see the blonde girl not hurt as she appeared earlier.

"Of course not why would we, harm our new ally," Kit said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?," Lexi yelled shocked and outraged at the betreyal.

"Yes Lexi ally," Rae said with a smirk just as a hoard of Mel's drones appeared.

"You've walked into a trap little Lexi," Mel said.

"Yeah but so have you!," Rae said before hitting Mel and Kit then hitting Maddorx with jumping roundhouse before flipping over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance. "Did you really think I'd turn on my friends?," she said.

"You bitch!," Kit screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's time to show you one last surprise," Rae said drawing the belt buckle like item from her pocket.

"No! Is that?!," Mel yelled seeing the item and going into her full battle armor.

"That's right Mel it's morphin time!," Rae said before being covered in a purple and white light. When the light faded she stood incased in purple and white armor with an extra sheild like layer around the chest and shoulders. Reminscent of many rangers past. She then did a turn drawing a glowing purple bow staff like weapon. "Well guys are you gonna moprh are do I have to fight these drones off alone?," she asked in a cocky tone.

"Can't let you have all the fun newbie," EJ said as she and the others morphed into their ranger forms weapons drawn. " Rae take Maddrox Lexi and I will take Mel and Kit every one else clean up the drones."

"Right!,'' the rangers said going into the fray.

"Ready for a bit of twin magic Tamtam," Mercy asked drawing her urumi and charging it.

"Ohh yeah," Tamra said drawing her three chakrams and chraging them.

"HIND COIL!," Mercy said

"SPHINX STRIKE!," Tamra said.

"QUESAR TWIN MAGIC!," The twins yelled sending a powerful energy at the hord of drones.

Meanwhile elsewhere Myers and Sammie were fighting back to back with Talia fighting close by besting the drones as best they could. "Soo you wanna have a pinic this weekend?" Sammie asked striking at the drones with his scissor.

"Really babe? You're asking this now?," Myers said using his hook swords

"Hey I just want to have fun," Sammie said.

"Will you two hens stop gabbing and focus on killing some drones," Talia said attacking with her katara.

"The runt is right lets finish these guys," Myers said, "Gargoyle LIGHTENING!," he said charging his blade.

"You're right handsom," Sammie said, "SERPENT TYHPONE!" he said charging his scissor.

"That's more like it," Talia said, "HYDRA HURICANE!," she said charging her weapon.

"QUEASAR TRIPLE STRIKE!," the trio said launching the powerful storm like attack at the foot soliders.

"Is this the best you got Maddrox," Rae said expertly fending off Maddrox with her staff. Standing toe to toe with the elf like swordsmen.

"I admit you're impressive," Maddrox said, " but not impressive enough," he said striking at her legs seemigly tripping the girl only to have her land on her feet.

"Nice one but now its my turn," Rae said charging her staff, "PURPLE TORNADOE!," she said jumping into the air and spining around and turnning into a purple whirl wind and striking Maddrox in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Elesewhere the steele blades of both Kit and Lexie's swords met. The two young women fighting with a fury of the a million suns. "Tell me Lexie, do you still smell your mom's fleash when you sleep?" Kit said with a cold smile.

Lexie's eyes glowed bright silver and she let out a growl like noise and drove her sword into Kit's shoulder. "GARUDA SLASH!," she said twisting with her charged blade and hitting Kit across the side and midsection. Knocking the villaness to the ground.

Seeing her warriors being beaten back Mel flipped away from her clench with EJ and said, "Titan Armada!," summoning a force of drone jets, tanks, land and sea craft. Before jumping into a jet. Kit and Maddrox following suit

"Damn it to hell!," Rae cursed looking at the forces. "I don't have a zord!," she said punching her palm with her fist.

"Don't worry we got this," Lexie said.

"Oh yeah," EJ said, "QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY UNICORN ZORD!," she said making a red unicorn come dashing out of the mountains surrounding the quarry before she hopped into it's cotpit.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY GARUDA ZORD!," Lexi said making a silver bird human like hybrid to fly from the clouds before she hopped into it cot pit.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY SPHINX ZORD!," Tamra said making a lion man hybrid creature dash across the sands of the desert to the quarry. Before the yellow ranger hopped into it's cot pit.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY SEASERPENT ZORD!," Sammie said as a blue serpent swam to the surface of the near by body of water. The blue ranger then hopped into its cot pit.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY CERYNEIAN HIND ZORD!," Mercy said as a pink deer like creature with gold horns dashed from some near by woods before she hopped into zord.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY HYDRA ZORD!," Talia said making a green three headed dragon came surfaced in the near by water as Talia hopped into its cot pit in the center head.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY GARGOYLE ZORD!," Myers said as a black gargoyle apeared in the sky. Before hopping into its cot pit.

"Alright guys lets shift into vehicle mode!" EJ said giving the order.

"Right!," the others said agreeing with their leader.

"Quasar shift to tank mode!," EJ said causing her unicorn zord to turn into a futuristic tank it's horn forming it's main torrent. "Ruby dynamite online!," she said calling her zord's tank mode by its nickname. "Alright now to take out some of these drone tanks. RUBY RAGE!," she said firing a gattling like blast from the tanks torrent

"Quasar shift to jet mode!," Lexie said causing her garuda to turn into futuristic fighter craft. "Silver talone online," she said doing a barrel roll as she called her zord's jet mode by its nickname.

"Quasar shift helioptor mode!," Myers said causing his Gargoyle zord to shift into a large futuristic flying gunship. "Black storm online!," he said calling his zord's flight mode by it's nickname.

"Alright Myers you go right I go left we'll meet in the middle," Lexie said.

"Will do," Myers said as the two aircrafts crossed over eachother, " SHADOW BLITZ!," he said firing a barage of missles a lasers at the drone ships.

"SILVER WAVE!," Lexie said flying at top speed through a group of drones and firing a wave of lasers.

"Impressive Lexie but you always leave yourself open," Mel said firing her a missle and hitting the wing of the silver ranger's jet fighter I the wing making the craft lose some stability.

"Nice one Mel now its my turn," Kit said with a shot to the same wing making Lexie lose control.

" Talia, Sammie I'm coming in your way hot!," Lexie said, "I'm gonna try to pull her into warrior mode but I need some cover fire!"

"We got you Lex," Talia said, "Quasar Shift gun boat mode," the green ranger causing her hydra to transform into what appeared to be a cross between a futuristic air craft carrier and a jet boat. "EMERALD MANTA ONLINE!," she said calling her zord's boat mode by it's nickname

"Yeah two by sea," Sammie said, "Seaserpent submarine mode!," Sammie said causing the Seaserpent zord to dive into the water and turn into a futuristic submarine. "OCEAN SAPPHIRE ONLINE!," he said calling his zord's sub mode by it's nickname. "Ready Talia?"

"Ready T," Talia said , "MANTA RAIL!," Talia said firing the Rail gun at the jets behind her cousin.

"Sapphire torpeados!," Sammie said firing a few torpeados at the seacrafts.

"Hey Lex we got you covered on the ground too," Mercy said.

"Oh yeah lets do it sis!," Tamra said.

"Quasar shift ATV mode!," the twins said causing their zords to transform into their vehicle mode. Mercy's a large futuristic ralley truck with front mounted guns , Tamra's a futuristic ATF dingo. With a gun mounted on the roof

"PINK AVELANCHE ONLINE!," Mercy said calling her zord by its nickname

"YELLOW SAND STORMER ONLINE!," Tamra said calling her zord by it's nickname. "SPHINX CANNON!," she said firing her large laser cannon at the ground vehicles.

"PINK PHOTONS!," Mercy said doing the same as her twin.

"Alright my turn Mel," Lexi said stablizing her jet. "QUASR SHIFT WARRIOR MODE!" she said causing the zord to change into what looked like robotic silver samurai with black and gold acents and wings coming out of its back weilding a large silver and gold seith. "GARUDA WARRIOR ONLINE!," she said "Now Mel lets see how you like this. GARUDA ANNIHILATION!," she said causing the zord to swing its weapon. Downing Mel's jet fighter and causing her and her forces to retreat. "Alright guys lets go home.

* * *

 **Power Chamber:**

David looked at the morpher Rae used and back at the blonde girl. "This morpher is very retro looks like ones the original team used," he said. "Now as to how you managed to tap into the morphing grid that's more my concern."

"To be honest sir I don't know either but I imagine Rourke had something to do with it," Rae said.

"Rourke is that true?," Tracie asked her foster daughter.

 _"Yes,"_ Rourke said " _I knew she was the perfect fit for the team and I couldn't go through with uncle David's orders to wipe her mind. So instead I gave her the knowledge to tap the morphing grid and gain her own powers,"_ she explained.

"Rourke what you did was in direct disobence of my orders," David said. "As for you Rae your pretending to be evil was completely reckless. But completely necessary."

"What?," Rae said puzzled.

"I'll admit that I haven't trusted my training of you all, and that has to change," David said, "From now on EJ Lexie this your team I will now mainly give guidence to you," he said.

"Dad are you serious?," Lexie asked getting a nod form her father.

"Wait does that mean I get to keep my powers?" Rae said.

"Duh blondie," EJ said.

"YAHOOOOO!," Rae said jumping up in the air and pumping her fist in triumph. "I won't let you down sir," she said extending her hand to David.

"I trust that you won't," David said taking her hand, "and oh yeah just call me David or Dave."

"Ok Dave," Rae said.

* * *

 **Jett's apartment:**

" _They were impressive in that battle today and luckly they all made it out safe. But why do I care so much about them? I've never met them before today,"_ Jett said searching fogged mind for answers. " _Even_ _so why did I go to that quarry to see that they were ok? Better yet why does looking at this picture, make AHHHHHHHHH!,"_ she screamed both interinally and externally as she fell to the floor in a seizure.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's the end of the first three part episode. What do you think of the new zords and our new ranger. Also wat do you think is going on with Jett. Let me know in the reviews Peace Love SDR OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up Ranger fans Im back with another episode that will give us our new story arc. Also will feature the first meeting of Jett Rae Max and Creed and Rae's zord debut. Also for those who want to know in keeping with the theme of the suits Rae's armor looks like a jaeger pilot's armor. But kind of like Trent's suit from Dino Thunder in terms of color composition and chest shield but a bit more purple. That's done so lets go**

* * *

 **Search for ranger 9 part 1**

 **The Power Chamber:**

"Ok rookie you ready?" Tracie asked over the com link.

" _As I'll ever be are you sure its ready?,"_ Rae asked from the cockpit of her zord.

"Relax Rae auntie Tracie has been building zords since before we were born you'll be fine," EJ said, "and beside its just a test to see how it handles," she explained.

"Yeah chill you're a ranger now," Lexi said

Rae smiled hearing this. A few short weeks ago she was just a ranger fangirl who dreamed of being a ranger. Now here she was the purple and white ranger ready to test out her zord. " _Alright I'm ready"_

"Alright Anzu zord launch on my mark," Tracie said, "5,4,3,2,Mark!"

" _WOOOOOOHOOO_ ," Rae cheered as the massive lion headed bird zord took off at near mache 5 across the desert sky. " _Whoa she handles like I've been flying her_ _my whole life_!" she said excitedly.

"That's the psychic link the Anzu knows its yours how do you feel?," David asked.

" _I FEEL FUCKING GREAT!,"_ Rae said as she did a barrel role making the rangers watching in the command center laugh.

"Ok hot shot lets try a weapons test," EJ said. "Sending some target drones now at your six and four now."

" _I see them firing plasma cannon,"_ Rae said before firing a blast of purple colored plasma fire from the zord's lion mouth. Rendering the drones cinders.

"Ok Rae that was nice but you have to watch your back too," Lexi said before having a drone fire on Rae and hit her.

" _WHOA! Ok Lex I see your point now let me show you something,"_ Rae said before taking her zord into a nose dive, " _Shifting into vehicle mode!_ " she said causing her zord to transform into its vehicle mode of a futuristic black bird jet. "PURPLE NIGHTINGALE ON LINE!" she said yanking the zord out of the dive and firing on the drone

"Purple Nightingale?," Myers said as he scoffed at the nickname for the zord's Vehicle mode as it took out two more drone ships.

" _Working nickname Myers_ ," Rae said.

"Alright kid lets see how she does in warrior mode," Tracie said

" _On it shifting to warrior mode_ ," Rae said taking the zord into a backflip and shifting it into a purple and white winged warrior zord holding a large purple laser staff resembling a duel lightsaber. " _Ok lets see how she does_ " Rae said " _MEGA PURPLE NOVA!,_ " she said waving her staff sending a wave of purple energy destroying the remaining drones. " _Whoa!_ " she said amazed by her own skill

"Alright bring her back in for diagnostics Rae," Tracie said impressed by the rookie ranger's skill.

A few minutes later Rae amongst her teammates watched back the test footage on the giant screen. " You're good Rae really good but you could use improvement," David said.

"I'd say she's pretty damned impressive," said the older woman in a leather jacket, pink blouse jeans and boots. "Don't you think hun,' she asksed the other older woman with graying brunette locks. Who was wearing a white crew neck top and faded jeans.

"Why yes Kimmy dear she was," Talia said.

"Grandma!" came the collective screams of EJ, Sammy, Tamra, Merci, Talia, Lexi and the telepathic scream of Rourke as they ran over to the two older women and hugged the one in pink first then the other in white.

"Mind introducing us kids?," the elder Talia asked.

" Oh right?," EJ said. "Rae Tamsyn I'd like you to meet our grandmas Talia Hawk, and the original pink ranger Kimberly Hart," she said introducing her grandmothers.

Rae looked at the older woman in pink in awe. Here she was an original ranger one of Zordon's original six right in front of her. Nervously she walked over to the older woman and extended a shaky hand and said. "It's an honor to meet you ma'am."

"First off call me Kim not ma'am," Kimberly said shaking the girl's hand. "Second I've seen you're skills and I'm impressed. I'm even more impressed at this morpher of yours it actually looks like mine," she said.

"Really?" Rae said blushing a bit.

"Yeah in fact I could show you some moves if you want kind of improve your technique some," Kimberly said.

"Sure I would…if it's not to much trouble," Rae said

* * *

 **Mel's Lair:**

"GODDAMNIT!," Mel cursed hurling fireballs at the walls of her lair. "HOW COULD YOU TWO LET THAT MOUSEY HAIRED BLONDE HICK FAN GIRL DECIVE US!,"

"It's not our falt your plan to turn the bitch failed," Kit said annoyed at her.

"Yes we were all caught off guard by your single minded plan to turn an outsider to our side in your quest to have your own ranger," Maddrox said pointing his sword at Mel.

"That's … correct," Mel said. " Why turn to an outsider when I have the perfect candidate to make my own and my own zord or zords," she said coming to the realization as she looked at her two generals. "Kit ready my ship we're taking a trip to the moon,"

"Why the moon?," Kit asked curiously.

"You'll see in the mean time Maddroks reay a creature to handle the ranger," Mel said.

"I have just the creature, NEGANITE!," Maddroks said gesturing and summoning a teal skinned female creature dressed in a white outfit that looked to be something one of the female ninjas in Mortal Kombat would wear with a vail cover her head except her read demonic eyes. Holding a large duel bladed staff in her left hand.

"I'm here to serve you my lady," Neganite said bowing before Mel.

"Neganite is excellent ninja and her limbs can extend to attack her opponents from all angles as well as being able to launch poison quills from them,"Maddroks said running down the creature's power's "She should be a perfect weapon."

"Excelent Neganite wait for the time to strike and destroy the rangers," Mel said. "Kitt to the moon"

* * *

 **The Shop:**

"David, Jewels you here!," Max said as she and Creed walked into the shop finding it seemingly empty.

"Yo dreadhead you around?," Creed said.

"He and Tracie are out getting lunch with the kids he texted me to open up," Jett said coming out of the store room clad in a tank top and jean shorts.

Max and Creed looked at her both seeing a familiarity in her that made both women warm yet uneasy. "Thanks and you are?" Creed asked becoming slightly lost in the young woman's eyes.

"Jett, Jett Ford," Jett said extending her hand to the older blonde woman.

"Creed Jericho," Creed said shaking the girl's hand.

"Oh you're the girl who took my old apartment, the girls said they met you I'm Max ,Tamara and Merci's mom," Max said taking the girl's hand.

"Oh nice to," Jett started to say but suddenly her mind was flooded with images making her head throb images of the two women in front of her.

"Uhh are you ok you're nose is bleeding?" Max said seeing the blood trickle from both nostrils .

"SHIT! not again," Jett said covering her nose.

"Hey let me help," Creed said grabbing a bandanna from her pocket to offer the young woman

"No I'm fine," Jett said shrugging off the help.

"Are you sure I mean it looks bad," Max said.

"MWEN DI OU MWEN SE AMANN MODI LI," Jett yelled in an aggressive Cajun Creole accent.

"Ou se Cajun ti fi?," Max asked shocked that the girl spoke the same language she often did.

"Wi Se," Jett said

"Sister?" Max said perplexed, "why did you call me sister?"

"I don't know!...I have to get cleaned up," Jett said running to the back.

"Well that was strange," Max said.

"No shit," Creed said just as the door swung open.

"Mom aunt Max what are you doing here," Myers asked as he and the others walked into the shop.

"Waiting on dread head and Jewels," Creed said seeing Julie David and Tracie trailing behind the teens.

"Yeah brother in-law did you forget what today is?" Max asked.

"For a second there Max I did," David said dropping his head his daughter doing the same in noticeable sadness.

"Me too," Julie said.

"Uhh what's going on," Rae asked.

"Family thing," EJ said. "Anyway aunt allow me introduce our new ranger Rae,"

" Nice to meet you," Max said extending a hand to the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you too. You're the twins mom right," Rae said shaking her hand.

"One of them yes," Max said. " So Davie boy ready to go?," she asked.

"Yeah in a sec, Jett!," David called to the back.

"Yeah boss," Jett said walking out of the back wiping her nose.

"Hey are you ok?," David asked concerned about his young employee. Perhaps a bit more than he should be.

"Yeah just a nose bleed," Jett said. Before looking up and catching eyes with Rae and feeling something stir in her. "Uhh whose this?"

"Rae, Rae Tamsyn," Rae said walking up to Jett. With a flirtatious look in her eyes "and you are," she said taking Jett's hand in her own

"Jett Ford," Jett said blushing a bit.

"Well its a pleasure to meet a beautiful creature such as yourself ," Rae said placing a kiss on Jett's hand playing up her North Carolina accent.

"Nice to meet you too," Jett said still somewhat blushing but returning the flirty look to the blonde girl, "Now tell does this whole southern charm thing work on all the girl?"

"Well sometimes mostly it's theses baby blues," Rae said throwing in a cocky yet flirty wink. "Between them and my smile I don't have to try too hard"

"Well Ms. Rae you'll have to come a bit harder slick," Jett said with a sly smile. "Anyway you wanted to see me boss?"

"Uhh yeah. Me Creed and Jewels have to go do something think you can hold it together for awhile?" David asked.

"Sure but I could use a bit of help," Jett said

"We'll help right EJ ?" Rae said looking at the red ranger with eyes that said back my play.

"Sure why not," EJ said.

"Good we'll be back soon enough," David said,

"Uhh Myers you want to come along son," Creed asked her son.

"No mom I'm good," Myers said.

"Ok then," Creed said, feeling a bit disappointed. "Lets go guys."

* * *

 **Kimberly & Talia's Home:**

Kimberly stood by the mantel holding her power bow. Her mind a drift on waves of memories past. Victories, losses, friends both living and dead. Her first wife her current wife and their children and she dropped a few tears. "Here's your coffee babe," Talia said snapping the former pink ranger out of her thoughts.

"Thank you darling," Kim said placing the bow back on the mantel. Before kissing her wife's cheek and taking the mug. "Umm you always get it right," she said taking a sip of the hot sweet liquid as she sat on the sofa beside her wife.

"I should been doing it long enough," Talia said putting her arm around Kimberly. "So what's on your mind hun?," she asked.

"Just seeing Rae and the kids today got me thinking about old times," Kimberly said.

"You're not thinking of putting on the pink suit again are?," Talia asked a bit concerned her wife may want to resume her old mantel.

"Ohh no I'm too busy with this SPD thing, for that," Kimberly said relaxing in her wife's embrace. "But I still can't shake the thought we're responsible for our grandchildren's pain especially Lexie,"

"Kitt wasn't our fault Kim," Talia said with a sigh.

"How is she not Tal," Kimberly said. "We raised her and she was our responsibility we raised her! And she's the reason our daughter in-law is dead and our granddaughter has no mother."

"We did all we could," Talia said in attempt to ease her wife's pain.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Cemetery:**

"Happy anniversary Ly," David said as he placed the flowers on his wife's grave.

" You to doll face," Creed said doing the same to the grave right beside it. Despite they're actual wedding dates being a month or so apart, much like they had done with their birthdays when they were younger David and Lyra had bundled their anniversaries together. As a sign of friendship and to tribute the fact that Creed and Selena were the only ones to be present at David and Lyra's courthouse wedding. "You know Jewels Max you don't have to be here.

"They were our family too brother in-law," Max said placing flowers on her sister's grave doing the same to Selena's

"Yeah we Paige girl's stick together," Julie said placing flowers on both graves and then placing kiss on Selena's head stone. Whom she regarded as a sister. "Max you wanna do the honors," she asked.

"Sure," Max said taking out a small purple velvet sack from her shoulder bag. "Happy anniversary girls this by you a good time in the great skyes above," she said sprinkling a few coins each grave.

David wiped a tear from his eyes and looked at the plot of land and the headstones that numbered it stopping on the headstones for Tracie's birth parents, then those belonging to EJ, Tyson, and those lost during Armageddon war. "We've left a lot of people here haven't we," he said.

"Yeah yeah we have," Creed said.

* * *

 **The Shop:**

"So I'm thinking we go get some Thai food then maybe we can go to a movie," Rae said as she stacked the boxes of guitar picks in the store room. "Do you like Thai food? You seem like a Thai food or sushi person or maybe Italian," she continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?," Jett asked

"Our date tonight. I mean we both have to go home shower and change but I figure we should have a plan it being our first date and all" Rae said.

"First off what makes you think I'd go on a date with you first or other wise," Jett said.

"Well I….," Rae started getting cut off an alarm sounding "Uh hold that thought,' she said running to the main part of the shop. "What do we got?"

"An attack in the warehouse district," EJ said looking at the pop up halogram map on her wrist.

"Well let's go to it MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae said before they teleported away.

* * *

 **The Ware House District;**

 **"** Hello ranger's we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Maddrox said as he and Negamite watched the eight unmorphed materialize before them.

"Maddrox ? I guess Kitt and Mel are sending the B-team out hunh cuz," EJ said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah looks like," Lexie said with a smirk as she went into a fighting stance.

"I'll show you B- Team! Negamite ATTACK!," Maddrox yelled.

"Yes master, AIIIYYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!," Negamite said launching her extendable arms and knocking the team down.

"Whoa!," Talia said, "Maybe we spoke to soon."

"Yeah maybe," Sammie said.

"Well lets kick some ass," Myrers said picking himself up.

* * *

 **The Moon/ Castle Pandemonium:**

"What are we doing here again," Kitt asked as they continued looking through the dank derelict castle. "I mean this place is a tomb."

"This," Mel said finding an old coffin like chest that had dozens of years of age and rot on it.

"We came all this way for an old trunk?" Kitt asked perplexed.

" Its what's in the chest Kitt that's what's we're here for," Mel said as she started to open the chest. "In the old days when Rita Repulsa had control of the green ranger used to things in her power to control him. One was a spell to turn him evil. The other was a weapon to give him an edge over Jason the red ranger. That weapon was this the sword of Darkness." Mel said reveling the sword. "and this my friend is your key to becoming a ranger my ranger,"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that was part one sorry these updates are taking so long but no laptop and having to use library computers so yeah anyway hope you enjoyed it let me know peace blessings may the power protect you SDR OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up Ranger's fans it's me SDR and before I get into this I want to address somethings. One a reason for the lack of updates is I haven't felt the love for this one I feel like no one is really interested in this new team of Rangers and that makes me feel like you don't love the series and that I've over used it. Seriously this is lowest reviews for any of my ranger stories except season one and the spin offs Now on to the other thing is unlike seasons past I had no real end game for this one so I needed to come up with one. So here is the deal going forward this series will be a set up series. Basically establishing who the rangers are the reveal of a greater enemy also ending some storylines starting some new ones that will be continue in season two. A major character death. And most of all revealing exactly who Jett is. Now lets go**

* * *

 **The Search For Ranger 9 PT 2: (Enter Ranger X)**

"AHHHHH!" Merci and Tamra screamed as they were tossed aside by Negamite's extending limps

"Twin magic?!," Tamra said revving up her concussive blast.

"Damn right!?," Merci said readying her force field.

The two twins then slapped hands and sent a combined blast at Negamite. Only to have the surprisingly skilled ninja dodge the attack.

"MAXIUM EFFORT!," Rae said launching at Negamite. Only to have the ninja launch her sword wielding arm at the blonde rookie ranger. Only to have Rae use her newly acquired teleportation powers to land a dropkick to Negmite's chest knocking her off balance.

"Ohh this bores me!," Madrox said before waving his hand and summoning a platoon of drones.

"Hey EJ," Lexi said drawing her morpher.

"Yep It's MORPHING TIME!," EJ said doing the same.

"QUASAR STORM LEGACY FORM!," all eight rangers said shifting into their Ranger forms.

"Alright guys lets ahhhhhh…..," EJ said stunned by a blast of lasers coming from over head and destroying the drones. "What the hell!?," she said looking up at the cliff seeing what appeared to be a female figure clad in green and black armor similar to theirs. Holding a laser pistol in her hand.

"Who the hell is that?," Talia asked as stunned as the other rangers.

"I have no clue," EJ said as she looked up the apparent new ranger

The new ranger then flipped off the cliff landing on her feet with her back turned to the others. She then drew her sword from out of nowhere and slowly began to pull herself up. "Well EJ how do you like my new outfit," she said turning to reveal herself as Kit as she powered down her helmet.

"Kit! How did you!?," EJ asked stunned.

"All you need to do is die!," Kit said powering up helmet and charging at the red ranger. Only to have EJ quickly draw halberd causing the the two weapons to clash with a large burst of energy.

"EGhhh Lex take Maddrox Myers back me up the rest of you take the ninja freak!," EJ said holidng desperately to the clinch .

"Right!," the other Rangers said drawing their weapons and going on the attack.

"Come on little silver one surly you can do better than this," Maddrox said as he and the silver ranger "You'd of thought your dad would've been a better teacher."

"Ugh shut up and fight Nightcrawler!" Lexie said striking at him only to have the villain perie the strike.

Elsewhere in the battle Sammie Rae Talia, Merci and Tamra were battling Negmite with weapons drawn. "My master is going to be pleased by my destruction of you," Negamite said stretching her sword wielding limbs to attack the Rangers.

"You bad guy really like taunting don't you," Rae said using her staff to fend off the attacking limbs. "Lucky for me I like taunting and I like this," she said charging her staff "ANZU FURY!" preforming jumping spinning strike with her staff only to have monster wrap one of her elongated arms around it and begin to absorb the force

"HA! Is that best you've got!," Negamite said mocking the purple and white ranger.

"No that was a distraction," Rae said. "NOW!"

"HIND COIL!," Mercy said charging her urumi.

"SPHINX STRIKE!," Tamra said charging three of her chakrams

"QUASAR TWIN MAGIC!" the twins said launching their combined attack and severing one of Negamite's arms.

"AGHHHHHHH!," the monster screamed.

"Our turn cousin!," Sammie said charging his scissor

"Yep," Talia said charging her katara.

"SERPENT TYHPONE!," Sammie said

"HYDRA HURRICANE!," Talia said

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!" the two cousins attacking with there weapons and cutting off Negamite's other making the monster fall in a explosion.

"Well that took care of that," Rae said .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOT SO FAST!," Negamite said walking back out of the blast with her arms regrown.

"Oh Fuck!," the twins said in unison.

Elsewhere in the fray Myers and EJ were struggling to hold their own against Kit in her ranger form. The red and black rangers were using evry attack that they could but Kit seemed to have answer for them. Countering either with her sword or her side arm. Catching the rangers off guard

"UNICORN STAMPEDE!," EJ said charging her halbeard with red energy.

"GARGOYLE LIGHTENING!" Myers said doing the same with his swords.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!," They said.

"WRAITH ATTACK!," Kit said leaping into the air and absorbing the blast and sending it back at them combined with her own ranger powers and natural magic.

As the blast cleared Myers lay on the ground unmorphed the shattered blades and hilts of his swords laying by his side. While EJ struggled to pick herself up. Her morph flickering as she did.

"I'm better than you," Kit said firing her blaster repeatedly at the red ranger. As she stalked towards her.

"Aghhhhhh!," EJ said as she fell to the gound her helmet fading as her morph continued to flicker.

"I'VE BEEN BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!," Kit yelled driving her sword through EJ's shoulder. Impaling and demorphing the red ranger at once "I always have been!" she said picking EJ up on her sword and powering down her helmet. "And I will end you all" she said before firg a blast from her blaster and knocking Lexie out of her morph. Who was trying to sneak up on the new ranger. "Just like I did your mommy Lexie!," she said as she yanked the blade clean from EJ's shoulder. "And one more thing from now on you may call me Ranger X the bringer of your death," she said befor firing a blast at the remaining rangers unmorphing them. "Come Maddrox we're done here for now. And as for you Negamite!," she said before decapitating and destroying the monster. "Failure is not in option." She said before teleporting away.

"Mom teleport us back to the power chamber quick!," Talia screamed into her communicator

 _"Rodger that kid",_ Tracie said teleporting the rangers back to the chamber.

* * *

 **Power Chamber:**

"EJ!," Troia said as she teleported into the chamber along with her husband Shane.

"Are you ok sweetheart," Shane as they walked over to the medical bed where their daughter sat with her arm in a sling.

"I'm fine pops," EJ said "just a little sore is a…ahh," she groaned in pain as she flexed her injured arm.

"That doesn't sound like you're fine Erica," Troia said in her stern motherly voice.

"Hazards of the Job mom," EJ said.

"Yeah aunt Troi..ehhh…we know the risk you did too," said Myers said holding his bandaged ribs.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it," Creed said handing her son an ice pack.

"Anyway I think we have bigger issues than our injuries," Lexi said. "Like the fact that Kit now has ranger powers and kicked our asses with zero fucks given!"

" Yeah I thought I was the only new Ranger on the block," Rae said.

"Care to explain that uncle Dave," Sammie asked.

David turned from the screen and looked the team of teenagers and said. "Kit somehow has the sword of darkness.

"What's the sword of darkness?," Merci asked.

"Bad news Merci bad," Rae said her Ranger knowledge showing.

"You have no idea just how bad," Kimberly said as she and Talia walked into the chamber.

* * *

 **Mel and Kit's Lair:**

"It's not fair!," Maddrox yelled as he chucked his sword at the wall. "I am a master swordsman! A skilled warrior! I should have those ranger powers! I…." He continued stopping when he felt the tip of the sword of darkness slash his face.

"Careful Maddrox wouldn't want you to meet the same fate as Negamite," Kit said watching the blood drip from the swordsman's cheek.

"Enough both of you! We have other more important things to attend to like the destruction of both the rangers and all they hold dear," Mel said ending the argument between here generals, "and Maddrox if you want ranger powers I suggest you prove yourself worthy."

" _Prove myself worthy!,_ " Maddrox thought enraged. " _Very well I'll do that and when I do I will end you and your pet witch,"_

* * *

 **Power Chamber:**

"So this sword of darkness is the source of her powers why don't we just destroy it?" Tamra asked.

"It's not that simple," Kimberly said. "Tommy told me when he had the sword of darkness he said it brought out of the evil and darkness buried deep m within your soul and amplifies it ten times," she explained.

"And with someone as twisted as Kit who already knows all our moves it makes her powerful beyond belief." Talia said.

"Well then the question is what are going to do?," Lexi asked

"Whatelse can we do find our ninth Ranger," EJ said.

* * *

 **The Roof Of The Music Shop:**

" _Why did I just watch during that battle,"_ Jett thought as she looked out into the night sky. " _Why did I know how to speak Cajun? Why do I get those weird feelings around the Rangers except Rae?, It's all too much to process, Hell I'm not even sure where I came from or why I'm here all I know is this place Angel grove feels like home."_

* * *

 **The Power Chamber:**

For hours now all had been quiet in the chamber except the slighty drunken laughter of the two old friends as they talked of their deceased wives. Both good and bad. The two also talked over old battles and childhood memories the details of which made hazy by the passage of time and the fifteen year old scotch the two had been drinking.

"Davie, how long we've been friends," creed asked as she refilled her and David's glasses.

"Since we were kids well over twenty years," David said taking a sip of the liquor, "and we're more than friends were family."

"Family right," Creed said, "and family means no secrets," she continued getting a nod from David, "So if I asked you a question that needed answering you'd tell the truth?" she asked again getting a nod from her best friend who had been a brother to her for years "No matter what?"

"No matter what," David said.

"Ok who is Jett really?," Creed asked.

David paused for a moment and seriously considered lying but instead decided to go for an even trade. "I'll answer if you tell me one thing Creed," he said.

"Ok shoot," Creed said.

"How long have you been sleeping with my niece?," he asked.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Well folk that's that for this one peace love SDR Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up Ranger lovers I'm back with another new episode. And a few things with this one we get closer to finding out just who Jett really is and we get our first mega zord battle and we get a hint that something or someone else may have plans for the rangers. Also incase you're wondering Kitt's Ranger suite looks like a female versison of XO man Of war except green and black. Sooo lets go**

* * *

 **The Search For Ranger 9 PT 3: (Who is Jett Ford)**

 **Power Chamber:**

"GOD DAMN IT DAVE!," Creed cursed slamming her fist down onto a computer panel in anger and outrage at what her best friend had just revealed to her. "How could you I mean you played god you played fucking god!," she yelled.

"It was grief Creed I didn't think it worked," David said with sigh, "We didn't think it worked" he said before Creed dealt him a punch to the jaw.

"Grief! You wanna talk about grief I feel it every day but I'd never do what you did!," Creed yelled.

"No you just sleep with my niece!," David said back handing Creed into a panel making her fall to the floor. "She's a fucking kid!,"

"Are you gonna hit me again?," Creed said grabbing her cheek.

"No are you gonna hit me," David asked holding out his hand.

"Good cause we're both a bit too old for this ," Creed said as David helped her up. "So we're both scumbags," she said.

"Yeah and are you going to keep my secret?," David asked.

"Yeah man I don't like it but I'll quiet as long as you do the same," Creed said.

"Deal," David said. "So wanna call it night?," he asked

"Yeah man just one thing who else knows," Creed asked.

"Think about it blondie," David said.

"Fucking Tracie," Creed said.

"Who else," David said.

* * *

 **EJ's House:**

"EJ wake up you'll be late!," Troia said from outside her daughter's room as she banged on the door.

"Ughh ok mom," EJ said picking herself up out of the bed with a groan. The teen stood and stretched and caught a look at the wound on her shoulder and the pain in her of the wound radiated through her body. As the memory of the battle the day before made her shake with both fear and anger. " _How is she so strong. How can we beat here and Mel_ ," she thought touching the wound and feeling the phantom sting of pain. " _They know all our moves all our tactics and Mel has the titan powers. We need to find a new ranger fast,"_ she thought as she quickly went to shower.

* * *

 **Rae's House:**

"Soo sweetheart when are you going to have your new friends over?," Mark Tamsyn asked his teenage daughter as he sipped his coffee.

"Dad why do we have to have them over," Rae asked eating a piece of bacon.

"Because one I'm your father and have a right to know who you're hanging out with," Mark said, "and two how else can I embarrass you," he said in jest.

"UGGH fine I'll see what the guys are up too," Rae said with an eye roll.

"Excellent now finish your breakfast and I'll give you a ride," Mark said.

"Mmm no time EJ is gonna be here to pick me up, in a sec," Rae said just as the sound of motorcycle tires screeching to a stop outside of her house. "That's her see you later dad," she said shoving toast in her mouth and kissing hier father on the cheek.

"Bye learn things!," Mark yelled after his daughter.

* * *

 **Tamra and Mercy's House:**

"What's wrong with you two?," Max asked her two twin daughters.

"It's Kit," Tamra said.

"Yeah she kicked our asses yesterday,"Mercy said with a sigh "with her new ranger powers."

"Ranger powers?!," Stina said dropping her tablet in concern feeling a familiar since of dread from her own time as a ranger.

"How is that possible," Max asked equally concerned she too recalling her dealings with past evil rangers.

"She has something called the sword of darkness," Tamra said.

"SWORD OF DARKNESS!," Stina screamed. "Listen you two need to go to school and we need to talk to your uncle."

"Agreed," Max said as she and Stina left the room.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna end bad ," Mercy said.

"You and I both sister," Tamra said.

* * *

 **Lexie's Jeep:**

 _"Who are you,"_ Lexie asked watching the footage of the past battles on her jeep's heads up display as she drove down the road. Footage focusing on the woman in a mask. " _Who are you?,_ " she thought, " _why do you move like my mom you even have her eyes why….Whoa!_ " she said to herself snapping out of her thoughts in time to swerve to avoid slamming into the stalled sports car only just barley clipping it's apparent driver before slamming on her brakes. "Shit! Shit! Shit!," she said hopping out her jeep and running back to the driver who was now on the ground. "Hey I'm soo sorry are you ok?" she asked frantically as she started to help the young man up.

"Yeah just a scratch," said the young man as he dusted himself off.

"Are you sure," Lexie said looking at the young man in the face for the first time and becoming mesmerized by his eyes. She took in his features and noted he was possibly if not full blooded half Native American. He was tall athletic and muscular. His eyes were a deep dark brown and his long shoulder length hair had both deep electric green and red streaks in it. Giving him a bit of a rock star vibe that Lexie liked.

"Yeah I'm sure my name's Cassidy by the way," he said introducing himself

"Lexie," Lexie said shaking his hand and lingering a bit. "Umm do you need any help?," she asked.

"No thanks just a flat tire I got it I'll just be late to where I need to be," Cassidy said.

" Ok if you're sure," Lexie said walking back to her jeep.

"Yeah and thanks again," Cassidy said.

"No problem," Lexi said before getting into her jeep and driving off looking at the boy in her rear view mirror.

* * *

 **Mel's lair:**

"DAMN HER!," Maddrox cursed hurling his sword into a wall. "Why does she have the ranger powers IT should be me!," he yelled.

"And it shall be," said a gravely female voice from behind making him turn and throw back fist only to have it stopped by the woman in the cloak stop it.

"Do not sneak up on me witch," Maddrox said before the woman released his wrist. "Now state your business,"

"You want ranger powers of you own then I know where to get them," the gravely voiced woman opening her hand and offering Maddrox a black coin that shone like gold. With a demon's head etched into its suffice. "On the planet Triforia there was once a warrior that rivaled and nearly destroyed the first gold ranger. He was so powerful that when he was destroyed half of his powers were place into this coin and throne into the deserts of Edoni lost for thousands of years. The other half in his sword entombed with him on the planet Arus in a cave," she explained. "take the coin and go there and claim his power for your own and become a ranger."

Maddrox took the coin and clenched his fist around it. "What about Mel and Kit?," he asked

"They are of no conceren to you now go," the woman said .

"Very well I shall leave now," Maddrox said walking away to another place in massive underground fortress.

"Ohh and Maddrox do remember who your real boss is.

Elsewhere in the fortress Mel and Kitt marveled at the two massive zords before them. "Behold my black star dragon," Mel said gesturing towards the large deep purple almost black and gold medieval dragon that resembled the Star Dragon that David once piloted. "An your Wraith," she said gesturing to the black and silver demonic ghostly snake man like creature with sharp claws with green and gold accents.

"Magnificent I can't wait to attack the rangers and end them," Kitt said marveling at her new zord. she then felt a slight disturbance

"Maddrox is leaving," Mel said a slight tone of annoyance.

"We don't need now lets get ready we have rangers to kill," Kitt said.

* * *

 **Jett's Apartment:**

Jett slowly tugged on her black cowboy boots and began looking through her pile of clothes for a shirt that would go nicely with her jeans. She had spilled cleaner on herself and had taken an early lunch break to shower and change. Her hyper sensitive smell not allowing her to tolerate the scent of the cleaner. Now the bra clad young lady searched through her collection of shirts for something to wear. Before grabbing one at random and putting it on. She then looked in the mirror and saw that she had chosen a _Poison_ concert t-shirt. Jett had never listened to or herd of the band but she had picked out the shirt from a goodwill basket. And felt drawn to it somehow. Suddenly as she looked in the mirror she felt an intense pain and in her head and her mind became a wash with images. Images of deep dark pain and trauma. But also images that were of joy and happiness love and compassion. Before she fell to the floor her nose bleeding. She then herd something like voices too small to be human. Picking herself up and looking out the window seeing only two birds on the windowseal. Shaking it off quickly wiped her nose clean and returned to work.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Highschool:**

"Soo my dad wants to have you guys over for dinner," Rae said as she and the others sat down for lunch.

"No offense but don't we have more important things to worry about," Sammi said.

"Yes like a homicidal lunatic bent on revenge," Myers said.

"You said it also our moms said they want to talk with uncle Dave," Merci said.

"Meeting of the old guard not good," Talia said.

" _So what do we do,_ " Rourke said.

"Yeah the old guard is going to want to try to take over," Tamra said.

"We find ourselves a ninth ranger," EJ said.

"And I have one," Lexie said taking out her tablet and pulling up the footage she had watched earlier. "And here she is."

"The lady in black we don't even know who she is," Myers said.

"We didn't know who Rae was but she's on the team," Lexie said snapping at the black ranger.

"Yeah but we at least talked to Rae first we don't even know where to find this chick," Merci said.

"Lex…..I know why you want her I know what you're thinking but believe me I miss her too but this isn't who you think she is," EJ said with a sigh, "Lexi your mom is gone and she's not coming back."

"Fuck you Erica!," Lexi said picking up her trey and storming off not looking where she was going. Only stopping when she rammed into someone's back making her and the person spill their trays. "Shit sorry!" she said.

"No I wasn't….. you know we have to stop meeting like this," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, we should," Lexie said once again getting lost in the young man's eyes. "I didn't know you went here I've never seen you," she said.

"I just transferred in from Stone Canyon," Cassidy said seemingly becoming equally enraptured in the young woman's eyes. "Hey I meant to ask you earlier would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.

"You don't waste anytime do you?," Lexie said.

"Nope, and to be fair this is the second time we've met," Cassidy said.

"True but now isn't a good time for me really," Lexie said, " but when I get everything sorted out absolutely."

"I'll be counting the days," Cassidy said walking away.

* * *

 **Power Chamber:**

"I say we take over for awhile," Troia said.

"Tori calm down," Kal said.

"Yeah our kids can handle this," Julie said, "and besides we gave them our word this was their team."

"Well I say fuck that I'm with Troi on this," Stina said.

"That midlife crisis kicking in Stina," Creed said.

"Oh shut it Creed! Look the kids don't know how to deal with Dark rangers like we do,"

"Yeah but we're all out of practice and I trust our kids," Creed said.

"So do I," Sunset said.

"At the end of the day it's not up to us as a team alone," Tracie said wiping off her glasses.

"Yes like it or not Austina your brother is still the leader of your team," Talia said.

"Well Dave?" Stina said.

"Listen I realize, that with Tyson and the dark rangers created by Chimera," David said. "But at the end of the day I trust our. So for now they're the team in charge," he said. "But if things get out of hand the morphers are ready," he said just as the alarm went off

"Well big bro lets see how they do," Troia said.

"Trace location?," David asked

"Shit two blocks from the shop," Tracie said.

"Send them in!," David ordered.

"On it!," Tracie said pressing a few buttons. "EJ we got trouble by the shop I'm transporting you to the shop now" she said over the com link

" _On it Aunt T,"_ EJ said.

* * *

 **The Shop:**

"Oh joy we were worried you weren't going to show," Mel said seeing the rangers appear unmorphed

"Let's just get this done Mel," EJ said quickly morphing along with the other.

"Ohhh lets," Mel said as she and Kitt shifted into their armored forms.

"Let's go!," EJ said as she and the rest of the rangers charged the two foes. Quickly getting knocked back.

"Pathetic!," Kitt said.

"I'll show you Pathetic!," Myers said charging towards the dark ranger "DARK NEXUS STRIKE," he said charging his blades .

"WRAITH STRIKE!," Kitt said launching her energy attack a vaporizing his swords.

"What…. AHHHHHHHHH!," Myers screamed before taking three direct rapid fire blast from Kitt's laser.

"UGHHHHHHHHH GARUDA FURY!," Lexi said charging her blade.

"UNICORN STAMPEDE!," EJ said charging her pole arm

"QUASR DOUBLE TEAM!," the cousins said charging at their two nemesis

"TITAN REIGN!,' Mel said charging her blade.

"BLACK SHADOW BURST!," Kitt said charging her laser pistol.

"DRAK DOUBLE TEAM!," The Dark Titan and Ranger X said as they met the two rangers met in mid air.

The blast knocked the two cousins on to their backs making their morphs flicker. And as Lexie looked up she knew a fear that she had never known as Kitt stood over her with the sword of darkness.

"Say hello to your mother for me," Kitt said as she was about to strike. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!," she groaned feeling a dropkick knocking her to her back. "YOU!," she said looking up and see the woman in black.

"EERRGGGGGGGOOOOWWWWWWLL! STAY AWAY FROM HER!," the lady in black said drawing her claws "YOU….UGGGGGKKKK!," she groaned as Mel's sword went through her stomach

"I'm sorry were you saying something," Mel said yanking her blade out and watching the woman in black fall down beside Lexie.

"NO! NO!," Lexie said taking the woman in her arms. "Be ok come on be ok!," she said powering down her helmet.

"How sweet but this bores me," Mel said.

"Me too time for our surprise huh Mel," Kitt said with a smile behind her helmet.

"Oh yes," Mel said.

"WAIRTH ZORD I SUMMON THY!," Kitt said. As the sky went black and the ground quake and crack. Then the demonic snake ghost like zord burst through the ground and in to the sky.

"BLACK STAR DRAGON A RISE!," Mel said causing the massive medieval Dragon to come crashing down to the earth.

"Ohh holy shit," Rae said watching their two foes jump into the two monstrous zords. As she and the other Rangers picked themselves up.

"Ok that's the way they want it. Ok guy it's zord time," EJ said. "Lex?" she said looking at her cousin holding the woman in black.

"G,Go I, I'll be fine," the lady in black said gasping for air.

Lexie nodded and powered up her visor and stood with the others. "Let's do this," she snarled. "QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY GARUDA ZORD!," she said calling fourth her powerful mech.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY UNICORN ZORD!," EJ said calling fourth her dashing red unicorn zord.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY GARGOYLE ZORD," Myresr said before hopping into cot pit of his zord.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY SPHINX ZORD!," Tamra said as her mech came fourth.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY HYDRA ZORD," Talia said hopping into her zord.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY CERYNEIAN HIND!," Mercy said jumping into her zord.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY SEASERPENT!," Sammi said hopping into his snake like mech.

"QUASAR SPIRIT I SUMMON THY ANZU ZORD!," Rae said hopping into the cot pit of her zord.

"Alright guys no time for fun and games lets go Mega Zord formation mach one!," EJ commanded.

"RIGHT!," the other rangers said.

The mega zord began to take it's form. Tamra and Mercy forming the legs and waist. Myers forming the torso. Sammi and Talia forming the arms EJ finally forming the head and battle helmet. Finally Lexie's Zord formed the zord's flight pack sword and shield.

"QUSAR LEGACY MEGA ZORD ONLINE!," The Ranger's said from the cot pit of the massive mech.

"ANZU ZORD WARRIOR MODE!," Rae said shifting her large bird like Zord into it's warrior mode giving its staff like weapon a twirl. "Ok guys MAXIMUM EFFORT!," she said leading the charge of the zords.

"Awww how cute," Mel said sarcastically "BLACK STAR BURST!," she said unleashing a powerful blast of flame at he purple and white ranger's zord

"AHH SHIT! Guys my shields are getting cooked and my core is over heating," Rae said through the com link.

"We're right behind you Rae!," EJ said as she and the others charged in with the Mega Zord's drawn back

"I don't thinks so kiddies," Kitt said "WRAITH CHAINS!" she said launching a set of energy chains that bound the giant Mech's body

"Tamra Lex Mercy move us now!," EJ ordered frantically.

"I can't it's like the jets are seized up!," Lexie said.

"Legs too," the twins said in unison as the frantically pressed controls. As sparks burst from the panels around them

"That's not our only problem EJ we got system failures all over.

"FUCK RAE STATUS!," EJ said panicking.

"I'm losing life support and its getting Way too hot in here!,"

"I've had enough fun for today let's end things on a high note shall we Kitt?" Mel said. Before firing two anchors at Rae's zord . Rendering it immobile

"GUYS I CANT MOVE!," Rae said in a panic.

"Hang on we're trying to get free!,' EJ said

"Let's Mel," Kitt said before causing her zord to lift up into the air and in to the upper atmosphere carrying the mega zord.

"EJ we're airborne!," Sammi said!.

"I've noticed!," EJ said.

"Say goodnight little rangers!," Kitt said, "FURY OF HELL!," she said sending a powerful energy surge up the chains into the mega zord. Causing screams and sparks to come from the mega zord. "Bye,bye," said releasing the Mega zord to fall to the earth.

"Talia status!," EJ said.

"All systems are down and we're on a collision course for Rae!"

"Ohhh shit Rae bail out!, bail out!" EJ said.

"I can't my systems are fragged!," Rae said

"FUCK EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!," EJ said just before the zords crashed into each other causing an explosion that threw the ranger to the ground.

"Evrybody whole?," Myers asked as he powered down his morphed.

"Yeah just a little rocked," Rae said clutching her ribs head as she and the others did the same.

Lexie looked around for the woman in black before seeing her limping away barely able to stand "HEY," she yelled running up to the woman and catching up with her just as she fell to a knee. "Hey come on don't do this let us help you join up with us," she said hold back tears as she helped the woman up. As the others rushed over as best they could.

"NO!," the woman said scratching Lexie and stumbling forward a few steps. "I don't need your help I'm better on my own," she said.

"No we need you!," Lexie yelled "I need you ….Mom!?," she said.

The woman in black stopped and took off her mask letting her hair fall free and turned to face Lexie and the others reviling her identity and said "I'm not your mom Lexie."

"Jett!?," Lexie said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **A/N: Well folks that's it for this episode. What did you think and how did you like the zord battle. Anyway peace love SDR OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Ranger fans I'm back and this one ends the Search for Ranger nine arch and will take us into our next arch proper. Also I know you all really love the old team sooo I will be doing a collection of one and two shot lost adventures soon. Also for the sake of casting and visualization Cassidy will be played by Boo Boo Stewart . Anyway lets get going**

* * *

 **The Search for Ranger 9 PT 4 (Enter Ranger 9 and Enter The Chaos Ranger)**

"Jett!?," Lexi said in shock just before the mysterious young woman collapsed into her arms.

"My oh my I hope I'm not to late to join the fun Maddrox said as he appeared before the rangers.

"Maddrox!," Tamsyn said in shock.

"That's right and I have a surprise for you," he said drawing a glove like morpher. "CHAOS BREAKER! ENGAGE!" he said punching the ground making it quake and his body was encased in him in red black light. When the light faded he stood wearing what appeared to be a crimson and silver armored trench coat and black and crimson armored pants. With crimson leg armor and boots and a demonic looking silver helmet with a crimson visor. And crimson scarf and gauntlets. Holding a curved sword. "Allow me to introduce you the Chaos ranger,"

"Ohh fuck what now?!," said an exhausted and shocked Rae.

EJ tapped her morpher and changed back into her damaged red ranger armor. "Dave teleport Jett out here!," she said.

" _Done!,_ " David said over the comlink teleporting the unconscious girl away as the other rangers remorphed into their armors.

"You up to this EJ?," Lexi asked.

"My ribs are broken so not really," EJ answered.

"Well at least you guys still have your weapons," Myers said drawing his side arm.

"Ok lets go," Talia said.

"Let's" the twins said as they and the rangers charged at the new threat.

"Oh please," Maddrox said seemingly vanishing just as the Rangers were about to strike.

"Huh….where'd he?," Sammy asked.

"Behind you," Maddrox said. "CHAOTIC FORCE!," he said charging his sword and tossing it like a boomerang having it strike and dimorph all the rangers. Before it returned to him.

"Killing an enemy that's not at full strength is not a satisfying victory soo farewell until next time rangers," he said teleporting away. Before the rangers themselves were teleported away to the power chamber.

* * *

 **The Power Chamber:**

"Where am I?," Jett asked waking up on a medical bed in the power chamber.

"The power chamber," Tracie said wiping the lenses of her glasses "But if you don't mind Jett we'll ask the questions"

"Yeah like who are you really and why the hell do you have my mom's powers," Lexi asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Jett said shocking everyone. "I don't even know what my real name is!," she yelled.

"Wait what do you mean?" Talia asked.

"I mean I woke up some place in the mountains no idea how I got there or who I am," Jett explained. "I picked the name Jett Ford after I wondered into a junk yard and found an old Ford ranger, and a barrel labeled jet fuel, and I've been wondering around ever since with these powers and weird memory flashes."

"Well that still doesn't explain how you have my mom's powers and that's if you're telling the truth!" Lexi said still enraged.

"She is telling the truth," said the senior Talia as she and Kimberly teleported into the chamber. "My instincts tell me she is."

"Ok grandma but what about her powers?," Lexi asked. "

"Coventry," Tracie said.

"What's Coventry?," Sammy asked.

"Coventry is the organization that gave your aunt Lyra and her foster sisters their powers," David explained.

"Yeah but we destroyed them remember," Creed said.

"Well maybe they've resurfaced?," Tracie said.

"Look that's not the issue here," EJ said. "The issue is now that Maddrox has ranger powers we need a ninth ranger and she's it," she said pointing at Jett.

"Me!?," Jett said with a shocked curiosity.

"I second it," Rae said raising her hand to she support.

"That goes double for me," Sammy said.

"Agreed," The twins said in unison.

"Well I don't," Jett said hopping off the medical bed. "Look I'm not joining this war and if you don't mind I'd like go home now," she said.

David looked at the young woman, and shrugged at her and said, "Creed teleport her."

"Done," Creed said with an eye roll before sending Jett back to her apartment.

"Sooo to recap we our zords are trashed, We no longer have a ninth ranger candidate, three evil rangers that know our moves and tactics, and my weapons are destroyed," Myers said, " Soo fearless leader what do we do."

"We fight and change tactics," EJ said. " We took up this fight and we need to see it through."

"Yeah and I'll be damned if I don't take out Kit for what she's done to my mother," Lexi said her eyes glowing.

"Revenge isn't the way grand daug….," Talia said feeling faint ad falling into her wife's arms.

"MOM!," David said as he Creed and Tracie rushed over to the two women.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired….just tired," Talia said, "I haven't really eaten today," she explained further.

"Ok well lets get you home ok babe," Kimberly said helping her wife up.

"Yes let's," Talia said.

* * *

 **Mel and Kit's lair:  
**

"So you have ranger powers Maddrox? How!?," Kit asked with a bitter voice.

"A quick trip to Triforia," Maddrox said, "why is it of concern of yours witch," he continued. "Would you like a demonstration?," he said charging his fist.

"Actually I would elf," Kit said her eyes glowing.

"Enough both of you!," Mel said bringing a stop to bickering between her generals. "We have the rangers broken and weak. Now is the time to make a full force deadly strike. But for now we wait," she said.

"Very well," Maddrox said.

"Indeed," Kit said.

* * *

 **Two weeks later The Power Chamber:**

Myers stood looking at the black case in the lab as his mother and Tracie and Talia explained it's contents to him.

"So after some talking about it and with EJ's talk of changing tactics we've come to the conclusion that your team relies too much on close quarters combat," Tracie said.

"Yeah no distance fighting," Creed said.

"So Mom and I worked and built these," Talia said opening the case revealing two black pistols with gold gargoyle wing accents on the grips. The guns were made a bit like revolvers with the barrels being a bit oversized. With a targeting sight on each one. "Say hello to the Q pistols your new weapons,"

Myers picked up the guns and gave them each a few cowboy like twirls pretending to holster and holster them. Getting a feel for the new hardware. "I like it,"

"Well boy try them out," Creed said patting her son's shoulder and cocking head towards the six holographic targets.

"Gladly," Myers said turning to face the target. The black ranger then took aim and cocked the hammers back on both pistols and fired. Hitting all the targets but one.

"Nice you're natural just like you're mom," Creed said ruffling her son's hair.

"You know you don't have to pat yourself on the back mom," Myers said.

"I was talking about Sel," Creed said just as the doors to the power chamber opened.

"I see the boy got his new toys," David said as he entered the chamber flanked by EJ and the twins with Sammy and Rourke behind them all dressed in work out clothes.

"Yeah and he's good too," Talia said.

"Great now lets get training," EJ said, "where are Rae and Lexie?," the red ranger asked.

"No clue," Tamra said.

* * *

 **The Shop / Jett's apartment:**

Jett quickly began shoving what she could of her things into her back pack. In her mind it was time for her to hit the road again. Maybe she shouldn't have stayed this long. But something about this city and the people she had met here. Drew her in and made her feel at home.

"So you're bailing huh," Rae said entering the apartment and shocking the slightly older girl.

"It's not nice to enter someone's house without knocking," Jett said with a bit of an annoyed grunt as she continued to grab her stuff.

"Neither is skipping town without telling your friends!," Rae said

"You barely even know me how are we friends," Jett said trying to push past Rae only to have the blonde girl to push her against the wall.

"Damn it we are your friends! You've saved us too much not to be," Rae said. "And right now we need you! You're a ranger through and through and you know it!," she said, "and if it's about your past we'll help you find it just stay we need you to. I need you to!,"

Jett looked into the pleading eyes of the blonde girl, and with a sigh, said, "Let me go Rae."

Rae sighed let her go and reached into her bag and handed Jett a black box and said. "here just incase you change your mind," handing her the box as she left.

* * *

 **The Station:**

Lexi sat at the bar of her aunt and uncle's restaurant toying with her smoothie. She was still angry and bitter that woman in black that had been aiding them turned out to be Jett. Although deep down she had known that it couldn't have been her mother. But that hope that childish hope that maybe her mother's healing powers had been delayed because of the severity of the burns. Maybe she and her father and mother would be a whole family again. But now all those hopes were dashed. Gone forever to be replaced by a hunger for vengeance and a need that will never be fulfilled.

"Penny for your thoughts," said a male voice making the teen girl turn.

"Hi Cassidy," Lexie said looking to see her new male acquaintance. She and the young man had, had many interactions in the weeks since he had arrived both semi flirting with each other each time.

"Hey… so what's on your mind," Cassidy asked.

"Just some drama I rather not get into right now anyway," Lexie explained.

"Oh I see," Cassidy said trying to show sincerity. "Look I know it's not exactly a great time but I was wondering if you'd like to go out next weekend?" he asked.

Lexi smiled and said, "I've been waiting two weeks for you to ask me that."

"So that's a yes?," Cassidy asked.

"Yes it's a yes," Lexi said with bit of a chuckle.

"Cool I'll talk to you later about the details," Cassidy said.

"Yeah," Lexi said.

"Ok… well I have to go see you around," Cassidy said with a smile.

"Around maybe?, next Friday defiantly," Lexi said.

"Defiantly next Friday," Cassidy said smiling as he took his leave.

* * *

 **Mel & Kit's Lair:**

Mel sat on her throne as her two generals entered her chamber. Her hands tinted and a twisted gleeful smile on her face. " Maddrox your new powers did they come with a zord?," she asked.

"Ohh yeas my titan a glorious powerful zord," Maddrox boasted

"Well then ready it and our armada it is time for us to strike!," she said slamming her fist on her throne.

* * *

 **The Power Chamber:**

"Running a little late Lex," EJ said as her cousin entered the chamber.

"Sorry just needed some time to think," Lexie explained.

"Well it I hope it was worth it," David said in a somewhat scolding fatherly way. "Now get to work," he said just as the alarm in the lab went off.

"Well looks like she'll be getting to work more ways than one," Creed said. "Trace what do we got?!,"

" Full scale armada attack on the city with Mel Kit and Maddrox leading the way on the ground," Tracie explained.

"Myers ready to field test those new guns of yours ," EJ asked.

"Let's do this," Myers said drawing his morpher.

"Ok," EJ said. "IT's MORPHIN TIME!," she said as she and the others drew they're morphers and teleported away.

* * *

 **Downtown Angel Grove:**

"CHAOTIC FORCE!," Maddrox said targeting the pillars of colored light with a boomerang like throw of his sword. Making the ranger's morphs flicker as they materialized.

"Nice shot Maddrox but let me show you how it's done," Ranger X said. "WRAITH STRIKE!" She said sending an enery blast at the rangers before drawing her blaster.

"Myers now!," EJ said picking herself up and drawing her halberd.

"Right!," Myers said. "Q Pistols!," he said drawing his new weapons and giving them a flourish. "DARK NEXUS STRIKE!," he said cocking the hammers back on the pistols before firing.

"Nice try!," Kit said as she absorbed the blast into her own gun "BLACK SHADOW BURST!," she said firing he weapon sending the black ranger into a wall.

"Baby!," Sammy said rushing over to his boyfriend.

"I'm fine babe," Myers said picking himself up.

"But they won't be Talia twins now!," the blue ranger said. "SERPENT TYPHONE!" He said charging his scissor.

"HYDRA HURRICANE!," Talia said charging her blade.

"HIND COIL!," Merci said charging her urumi!

"SPHINX STRIKE!," Tamra said charging her Charkram!

"QUASAR QUAD STRIKE!," the four rangers said launching their attack at the Dark Titan and her two rangers. Leaving them in cloud of smoke.

"Think we got….AHHHHHHHHH!," Merci said as she and the other were knocked back.

"My my that one actually stung," the Chaos ranger said.

"UGGGGH UNICORN STAMPEDE!," EJ said charging her weapon.

"GARUDA STRIKE!," Lexi said charging her sword

"PURPLE TORNADOE!," Rae said charging her staff

"QUASAR TRIPLE TEAM!," the three rangers said charging in with their combined attack.

"TITAN REIGN!" Mel said. Charging the blade of her own sword.

"CHAOIC FURRY!," Maddrox said charging his left fist.

"WRAITH STRIKE," Kit said charging her sword .

"DARK TRIAD!," the three evil doers said charging into each the rangers causing a blinding blast causing windows to shatter and buildings to shake. Aswell as downing the rangers.

"Now lets see which color should we destroy first," Mel asked as she and her confederates walked among the flickering morphs of the rangers

"Hmm lets start with purple," Kit said drawing back her fully charged sword and aiming at Rae's helmet.

"EEERRRRGGGGHHHHHOOOWWWWL NO!," Jett said throwing sliding in front of the downed purple ranger . Her forearms crossed in an X a gold energy shield emitting from the two gold bracelet like objects on her wrist. "ROOOWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!," she growled punching Kit in the chest with a tiger like palm strike sending Ranger X into a wall.

"Dumb bitch!," Maddrox said attempting to attack meeting a similar fate as his partners and except at the hands of a jumping spin kick.

"You guys ok?," Jett asked helping Rae to her feet .

"Good glad you decided to take me up on my offer," Rae said.

"Well when a pretty blonde asks you to stay you stay," Jett said.

"What the hell are you!," Kit hissed picking herself up

"I'm a the wild card in the deck hun and you're showing aces over eight!," Jett said. "LEGACY STORM OMEGA FORM!" Jett said causing a blinding crimson and gold light to cover her body when the light faded Jett stood covered in crimson red armor with a gold chest plate with gold gauntlets and leg armor that looked to be a four way cross between the gold zeo ranger magna defender and a Halo Spartan. Her crimson helmet resembled that of the thunder ninja rangers mashed up with a halo Spartan with its gold accent around the black visor. "Just call me Omega Crimson!," she said.

"I'd rather call you dead!," Mel screamed charging at the new ranger.

"MACHINE BOW!," Jett said calling forth her weapon a hybrid of a submachine gun and crossbow with what appeared to be a drum magazine attached. "ARROW STOM!," she said firing a hail of arrows at dark titan making her fall to the ground.

"ERGGGGHH CHAOTIC FURRY!," Maddrox said charging his fist and charging at Jett.

"TWIN BUSTER BLADES!," Jett said breaking apart her crossbow and shifting it into two glowing gold and crimson punch daggers and running full speed at Maddrox.

The two rangers went into fierce fist fight. Sparks of energy arching off them as they fought each other to a stalemate. Until they each backed off. Somewhat spent Maddrox annoyed and angered that he could not best the new ranger.

"ENOUGH!," Mel yelled. "ARMADA FULL FORCE!," she said launching her land sea and air assault teams on the city. "BLACK STAR DRAGON ARISE!" she said calling fourth and jumping into her giant zord.

"WRAITH ZORD I SUMMON THY!," Kit said calling and jumping into her demonic looking zord.

"MINATOR ZORD COME FOURTH!," Maddrox said calling fourth his bull man hybrid creature zord. The zord itself had a crimson bull's head and a silver and black body and carried a large mace.

"OK guys lets go!" EJ said. "Call the zords in and go vechicle mode," she ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

"Wait do I have a zord?!," Jett asked.

"Yeah just focus and call for the Leviathan," Rae said getting a nod from the new ranger.

"QUASAR LEGACY ZORDS WE SUMMON THY!," the ranger said calling their zords and shifting them into vehicle mode.

"RUBY DYNAMITE ONLINE!," EJ said her unicorn zord now in tank mode

"SILVER TALONE ONLINE!," Lexie said her garuda zord changing into its futuristic jet zord

"PINK AVELANCHE ONLINE!," Merci said shifting her hind into its futuristic rally truck mode.

"YELLOW SAND STORMER ONLINE!," Tamra said shifting her sphinx zord into its vehicle mode of it's futuristic ATF Dingo truck.

"OCEAN SAPHIRE ONLINE!," Sammy said shifting his seaserpent zord into its submarine mode.

"EMERALD MANTA ONLINE!" Talia said shifting her zord to its futuristic aircraft carrier jetboat hybrid mode.

"BLACK STORM ONLINE!" Myers said shifting his gargoyle zord into its futuristic flying gunship helicopter mode.

"PURPLE NIGHTINGALE ONLINE!," Rae said shifting her Anzu Zord into its star fighter mode.

"Ok my turn," Jett said, "QUASAR SPRIT I SUMMON THY LAVIATHAN!," she said.

The ground and the water shook and a great geyser erupted. And from it sprang a large gold and crimson winged sea dragon in with a spine of sharp fins.

"Whoa!" Jett said before diving into the water and into her zord. "Ok Rae what now!?" the new ranger asked.

"Ok Jett your zord has two vehicle modes and a warrior mode focus and say Quasar shift mode one, and give Sammy and Talia a hand!," Rae said.

"Alright," Jett said focusing her energy. "QUASAR SHIFT MODE !," she said causing her zord to change into a futuristc gun boat! "Whoa!," she said. "Alright lets go to work!," she said joining the fray.

"How cute a new zord," Mel said from the cot pit of her dragon. "Maddrox, kit let's show these fools what we can do,"

"Agreed," the two generals said.

With that the three dark zords began to shift. Mel's zord forming the head and torso, Maddrox forming the legs and waist. Kit forming the arms and helmet. The tail of the black star dragon forming it's spear like weapon "DARK TRIAD MEGA ZORD READY!,"

"Ok guys Megazord formation now! Jett Rae take the Armada," EJ commanded.

"RIGHT!," the rangers said.

The zord began to form its second form. With Sammy and Talia forming the feet and legs. Myer's zord forming the head a torso. Lexi' zord forming the arms and finally EJ's zord forming its helmet and Nun chuck like weapons.

"QUASAR LEGACY ZORD FORM TWO ONLINE!," The rangers said.

"OK Mel lets dance!," EJ said as she and the othe rangers drove the zord into battle

"Ohh lets," Mel said ans the wo massive mechs began to clash.

"Hey Rae can we…,?" Jet asked.

"Yep we sure can lets bring them together," the purple ranger said.

The two zords then combined. Rae's zord splitting into four parts formining into the torso head and wing jet back and helmet. Jett's zord slpitting and forming the arms legs and waist and a large eight barrel machine gun.

"OMEGA QUASAR MEGA ZORD ONLINE!," the two rangers said.

"Ready to end this?," Rae said

"Yeah let's send this packing," Jett said.

The two person mega zord flew into air going just passed the atmosphere of the earth then using its rifle sight on it's gun targeted the armada in it's sights. "OMEGA BOLT FIRE!," the rangers said firing a blast and wiping out the armada

"Alright lets go help the guys," Rae said.

Back on earth the Dark Triad and Quasar Legacy Mega zord were clashing. The Dark Triad coming out on top. Having disabled the Quasar mega zord's weapon . forcing them to use hand to hand tactics.

"You guys look tired EJ, let me help you lie down!," Mel said having the Mega zord grab the other one and suplex it over its head.

"ERRGGGGGGHHHHHH!," the Rangers collectively groaned.

"Status!," Ej asked.

"The shield took the brunt of it but our stablizers are down," Talia said. "I'm deiverting power now.

"Well hurry up," EJ said looking up as the dark triad megazord prepared to strike.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae said as she and Jett made their megazord dropkick the Dark Triad megazord. The other zord then helped the other Quasar Legacy Mega zord up

"Thanks girls," Ej said.

"No problem now lets send these guys packing," Jett said.

"I'm sorry but no," Mel said as her mega zord teleported away.

"Ok guys lets bring it home" EJ said.

* * *

 **Power Chamber:**

"So Rae care to explain our new ranger," David asked.

"Well boss I used the knowledge that Rourke gave to hack the morphing grid like when I got my powers" Rae explained, "But this time I drew from rangers like the gold zeo ranger the magna defender the solaros knight and others to make hers,"

"The best sixth rangers to make our ninth?," Lexi said.

"Exactlly ," Rae said

" Yeah but you did it without consulting us Rae," EJ said.

"Yeah but she needed too cause you guys weren't," Jett said.

"Exuse me but this is my team," Ej said glaring at the new ranger.

"I know but like it or not I'm her to help now are you gonna be shake my hand or just be mad I look better in red than you," Jett said holding her hand out to the red ranger.

EJ looked at the young woman and smirked, "You'll never look better in red than I do," she said shaking Jett's hand. "Welcome to the team Omega Crimson"

* * *

 **A/N: Well thus ends the first update of 2018 and like I said this begins the end of one arch and will begin the arch that will take us to the end of this story also this will be the first story that will get my new outro soo this SDR signing off saying Peace Love and may you live to see the dawn**


End file.
